


Gloria's Museum Adventures.

by ghost_nerd



Series: Where History Comes to Life [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_nerd/pseuds/ghost_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria is a wax model in the Museum of Natural history, and she relishes adventure.</p><p>Also I panicked when the site demanded a name for the work that I did not have.  Bill and Ted eat your hearts out.</p><p>ghost-nerd-writer.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic, so please be gentle. I would like some feedback, even if it made you feel hungry. Constructive critisism is welcomed.

Gloria awoke one evening to find that Cecil, Gus and Reginald were already locking up the exhibit for the night. Her exhibit consisted of four wax figures in a 50s diner setting depicting popular dances of the time. She in a dusty pink poodle skirt and heels, and Johnny, a greaser, posed in a jive when they freeze at night. Charles, in a v neck sweater vest and Ella in a pale yellow swing skirt, depicted black Lindy Hoppers.   
Gloria approached the now locked gate.  
“Good evening gentlemen, you’re rather early tonight,” she observed.  
“Well Gloria,” Cecil began, a note of sadness in his voice. “Tonight is our last night as guards at the museum. Got a new guy starting tomorrow.” He tried to smile, but they could see this was hard for him.  
“That sure sucks Mr Fredericks” Johnny said, leaning on the exhibit wall. “Know we’ll miss you boys.”  
“Thank you Johnny,” Reginald said as he leaned on his stick.  
“Why don’t you boys come visit? We’ll be glad to see you again,” Ella suggested loudly.  
“Yeah we will!” Charles agreed, wrapping his arm around Ella’s shoulder.  
“We don’t need your pity. You’re wax exhibits in a dusty museum.” Gus spat.   
“You’ve never been one for pleasantries have you Gus?” Gloria said, turning to sit at one of the tables in the exhibit.  
“Yeah, don’t hold back or nothing” Johnny backed away from the gate and approached the jukebox in the corner.  
The nightly screaming and wailing coming from the Pharaohs exhibit down the hall started up. It made the museum’s occupants uncomfortable, and everyone was at odds as to what to do about him. Some, like Gloria, wanted to let him out, though on Gloria’s part she wanted the adventure. Others were frightened of the idea of a walking corpse in the museum.  
“Come on boys, we got a lot to do before the morning.” Cecil said, waving goodbye at the exhibit’s occupants before heading further into the museum.  
The four friends were quiet for a while, the only sound being Johnny searching through the jukebox for a song.  
“I’m feeling Danny and the Juniors, I don’t know about you guys” said Johnny, breaking the silence. Charles cheered and Ella clapped her hands.  
“I feel that!” Charles said, twirling Ella as they began to dance. Reluctantly, Gloria joined Johnny and they began to jive.  
Dancing is how they passed the time most nights, ever since they had been put on display two years prior and found themselves alive. Sometimes the other exhibits, the ones who were able to roam around the museum, would stand and watch them. Some of them tried to join in, others just watched and applauded after each song.  
It was almost morning when Teddy rode up on Texas.  
“Teddy!” Gloria greeted the ex-president, ending her dance with Johnny to stand at the gate to speak with him.

“Miss Gloria!” he beamed. “I trust that you’ve heard the news? A new watchman tomorrow!”  
“We heard from the guards this evening. They don’t seem too pleased about it.” Gloria stated solemnly. “I just hope he’s up to the job.”  
“I’m sure he’ll do fine Miss Gloria” Teddy reassured her.  
Gloria nodded, thinking.   
“Have you spoken to your lady yet?” She enquired, a knowing look on her face. At this, Teddy shuffled in his saddle  
“I have not. Though I’m sure the courage will be there one day.” He glanced sadly at Gloria, who was nodding in understanding.  
“Well, just know we’re rooting for you” Johnny said, appearing behind Gloria to speak to Teddy. This seemed to have been the right thing to say, as Teddy beamed widely and sat up straighter.  
“Thank you John” he nodded at Johnny in thanks. “Well! I bid you good morning.” He spurred Texas on and he rode away towards the museum foyer.   
Gloria thought about the new guard. She had a feeling the old guards had not warned him of the special circumstances the job would entail.  
“Maybe we should offer help to the new guard. Just until he gets into the swing of things” she suggested to the others.  
“Screw that!” Johnny answered, ever the poet. “I’m exploring this place while I can. Two years and I haven’t left this corridor.” He gestured with his thumb at mentioned corridor. Ella and Charles agreed as they all took their positions for the morning.

When evening came back around, they awoke to a museum already in chaos. The others were quick to leave the platform, while Gloria hesitated.  
“Come on! Can’t you smell the freedom? Even just here it tastes so sweet!” Johnny yelled as he and the others ran up the hallway and around the corner. Their echoing chorus of “Cool!” tempted her out of the display. She followed her friends around the corner, running full force into Attila the Hun.  
“Oh! I am so sorry, sir! That was all my fault.” She spouted.  
The man began yelling as his men readied themselves to attack. Gloria lost her temper quickly.  
“HEY!” she yelled, taking the man by surprise “I said I was sorry! Now BACK OFF BOZO!”  
The Hun stepped back in silent awe. He turned to his second in command.  
“Bozo” he whispered. His soldier shrugged his shoulders.  
Attila began to laugh, a loud, full bellied laugh. He slammed his hand down on her shoulder, patting her in fits of laughter. Each time he made contact, her knees buckled under the force.  
“Bozo!” Tears of laughter began streaming down his face and into his beard, leaving Gloria and his men perplexed as to why he found that word as hilarious as he did. Attila pulled Gloria into a tight hug, trying to catch his breath. Gloria, struggled, but it was like fighting against a bear. Eventually pulling away, Attila shook her, “Bozo” he said once more, nodding as though he was confirming something, and moved on, slapping her on the back as he moved off with his men.  
“Wow” Gloria whispered to herself, setting off at a slower pace up the corridor in search of her friends.  
Turning the corner she found who she presumed to be the new night guard, having his nose bitten through the gate of the African Mammal exhibit. Managing to free himself he falls backwards onto the marble floor, snatching a set of keys from the monkey’s grasp, crying out in pain as he landed.  
Stifling a laugh, Gloria watched as the monkey proceeded to pee on the guard as he stood to lock the gate.  
“Ew! Oh! Yuck! Bad monkey! Stop that!” He yelled as he tried to dodge the spray. “Are you done?” he asked, looking up at the monkey as it stuck out it’s tongue. “Do you have an issue with me? Because if I have a problem with somebody, I don’t pee on them. Alright?”   
Grabbing his keys he approached the locked gate to spout more discipline as the monkey snatched his notes out of his hand. The guard made to grab the paper, but the monkey was too quick.  
“Hey! Dexter! That’s not funny! Give it back!”  
Gloria approached the guard quietly. “Do you need any help?” She asked, still with a smile on her face.  
“The monkey, Dexter. He stole my list.” He said solemnly.  
“I saw.”  
The guard now had his attention back on the monkey “Dexter!” He snapped, catching on to the monkey’s intentions. Gloria could only watch as Dexter held the paper aloft making as if to rip the paper in half.   
The guard’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t. I know what you’re thinking, don’t do it it. Not a good idea!”  
The monkey held the paper a little higher. “Don’t! I need those!”  
Two monkeys sitting side by side in the tree closest to Gloria began to applaud their fellow primate.  
“Don’t encourage him!” The guard warned, pointing up at the pair. He turned helplessly to Dexter. “You think you’re funny for your friends?” Gloria had to stifle another fit of giggles as the guard tried his best to combat the monkey in their strange battle of wits.  
“You three guys, you think you’re cool? What.. you’re the ringleader?” He said pointing at Dexter, “And what? You’re his little audience?” He stated, pointing at the two.   
Gloria watched as the lions sat on their platform, getting comfortable to view the scene unfolding in front of them. Dexter noticed his new audience too, and it was then he ripped the paper into tiny pieces.  
“NO!” The guard exclaimed as he watched the monkey rip his notes into shreds. Dexter’s monkey friends applauded, and the monkey absorbed the attention.  
The guard made to unlock the gates, but the lions jumped off their platform, growling and roaring at him. He yelled in frustration.   
Gloria placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to placate the man. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You have time to work it out. I’ll try to help if I can.” The guard sighed, already frustrated by his first night. “They didn’t warn you about this did they?” Gloria asked, sensing the confusion in the man’s demeanor.   
“No. No they did not.” He answered, looking her in the face.   
Gloria sighed. “I’m Gloria.” She said, smiling and holding out her hand. He shook it.  
“Larry. Daley.” He replied.  
“Well Larry. I guess tonight is a new adventure for both of us.” She said, turning to walk with him into the corridor,  
“Both of us? What, is this your first night too?” He questioned as they left the African Mammals section.  
“No. But this is my first night out of my exhibit. My friends are also exploring this place for the first time. We’re in the diner display.” She explained. Larry nodded, still listening, but taking in his surroundings as they walked. We’ve been locked in there every night for 2 years.”  
“Really? They never let you out?” Larry asked, surprised.  
“Nope. Not once. Two years is a long time. The Pharaoh has it worse though. He’s been in his box for 50 years! Poor man.” She looked up at Larry, who eyed her quizzically. “He scares the other exhibits.” She said at last.  
They stopped, finding themselves in the miniatures exhibit. Larry sat down on one of the benches, sighing.  
“Well. Good luck with your evening Larry. I’ll see if I can try to calm some of the exhibits, try and make it easier for you.” She smiled, waving goodbye as she left through the opposite door. Larry raised his hand to return her wave.  
“Hey, thanks.”  
“No problem!” She called back as she sped away to explore more of the museum.   
As she explored she stopped some of the other exhibits to behave as much as they could for the new night guard until he was settled. She managed to help her Vikings to help her police the rest of the exhibits as much as possible.  
As she found her way into the museum’s foyer. Johnny, Ella and Charles ran up to her excitedly.  
“Have you seen the dinosaur?” Johnny demanded loudly, much like an excited child, as they approached.  
“No, I can’t say that I have,” she giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm. “I have made friends with the Vikings, the new guard - his name is Larry by the way - and I think Attila the Hun likes me.”  
The four friends excitedly exchanged their experiences. Laughing and giggling at each other as they told stories of their night.  
“Do you guys want to go see the Pharaoh?” Gloria asked, finally. She wanted to see the tablet for herself.   
The excitement her friends were expressing seem to evaporate at the very mention of going to the Egyptology exhibit.  
“I don’t know Gloria. We past there earlier, it was kinda scary,” Ella said quietly, cuddling into Charles.   
“We were on our way to the Aquatic Mammals. Charles wants to see a blue whale,” Johnny said, nodding his head in the general direction of the area.  
“Well, I can go on my own. You three have fun though.” Gloria waved goodbye to her friends and made her way to the Pharaoh’s exhibit. When she finally found her way there she found Teddy explaining everything to Larry.  
“Miss Gloria!” Teddy exclaimed when he noticed her approach. “Lovely to see you out and about, finally! Have you been behaving?” A smile forming under his moustache.  
“Actually she helped me a little” Larry informed the ex-President.  
“Oh! I managed to wrangle help from the Vikings, they’re sorting through the troublemakers as we speak,” Gloria told them cheerfully.  
“Oh, wow thanks,” Larry said.  
“You’re welcome.” She gestured towards the tablet. “I just came to see what all the fuss is about.”  
“Well don’t get too close,” Teddy warned. “The Pharaoh’s jackals won’t take too kindly to that.” He pointed behind her, and she turned to find she was indeed being watched by two extremely large Egyptian statues.  
“Oh.” She said quietly. “I promise I’ll be good,” reassuring them nervously.   
Teddy and Larry excused themselves and left her alone with a screaming Pharaoh.  
She stepped up to the rattling sarcophagus, feeling a little nervous. Now she could understand the fear the other museum exhibits held.  
“Hello?” She said softly. The Pharaoh continued screaming.  
An idea popped into Gloria’s head and she kneeled as close to the sarcophagus as she could, without causing the jackals any concern. Quietly, she began to sing the first song that popped into her head. As she sang, the screaming stopped and the sarcophagus stilled. Slowly the lid was pushed open as far as it would go, so Gloria sang a little louder. She wouldn’t say she had a good singing voice. Far from it in fact. But the man had been stuck inside his own coffin for fifty years, and she felt bad for him. She was almost at the end of the song when Teddy appeared at the door to the exhibit.  
“Miss Gloria! There you are. It’s almost sunrise, you need to return to your position now. Your friends are waiting for you.”  
“Thank you, Teddy!”   
After whispering good morning to the Pharaoh, she ran back to the diner display.  
“So, did you see the dead guy?” Johnny asked her when she made it back.  
“Yes. It wasn’t that bad really. The jackals are scarier.” Johnny's look of disbelief was the last thing she saw, before she felt herself freeze as the sun filtered through the museum windows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gloria's second night of freedom in the museum she makes more friends and forms stronger bonds with the friends she already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's a bit of a ball breaker in this chapter. I like it though.   
> Feel free to leave feedback, both negative and positive. All are welcome. Questions too.

That night, Gloria woke up to a museum in much better order than the previous evening. Larry must have been on a roll. She and her friends were able to explore the museum again tonight. He must have listened to Gloria when she told him how long they had been locked in their exhibit.  
As she roamed the museum, she was greeted by those she had met the previous night. Attila the Hun dragged her into a tight hug yelling “Bozo” as he squeezed her. Patting her shoulder he said her good evenings and carried on her way, Attila’s men patting her on the back and greeting her. As soon as she cleared the group of Huns, she sighed with relief that she was still in one piece.  
There were still areas of the museum she had not explored and found herself in the North American Hall, where the Civil War was in a full and unsettlingly silent re-enactment. She comforted the moose who seemed rather distressed at being caught in the middle of it all. Her soothing attention apparently helped, and he lay down in the corner, watching the battle in all it’s silent glory.  
Gloria found Teddy hiding behind a tree at the back of the room, looking at the Native American woman inside the large glass exhibit on the other side of the room. It seems the diner exhibit was not the only one closed off from the rest of the museum. This woman seemed to have it worse off than Gloria and her friends.  
“Good evening Teddy,” she greeted the ex-president as she approached. Having not noticed her presence, he yelled out in fright and dropped his binoculars.  
“By jove Gloria! We should find you a bell to wear. If I weren’t made of wax I’m sure I would have died of shock!”  
Gloria smiled at the look of shock on his face as he scooped his binoculars up off the floor.  
“What are you doing?” she asked looking between Teddy and the glass exhibit across the room. “Are you spying on that woman?”  
The look of a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar fixed itself on his face.  
“Not spying. Observing,”  
Gloria looked over at the Native woman. Teddy had spoken of the woman, but she hadn’t realised how hard he had fallen for her.  
“You’re in love with her.” She voiced her realisation, looking Teddy in the eye. Teddy seemed to ponder that for a moment before answering.  
“Perhaps love is too strong a word. Infatuated may be more fitting.” He saw the look of understanding on her face. “I’ve never spoken to her. For over fifty years I have found myself in this very spot watching her from afar. I can’t even make myself approach that pane of glass.” Sadness took over his features. Gloria placed a hand on his arm, comforting him as best she could.  
“We may not be real Mr Roosevelt, but we can still feel the same strains on the heart as our counterparts.”  
Teddy looked at Gloria, a mixture of shock and pride taking over his sadness.  
“For someone who is only on her second night of freedom, you seem to be wiser than even myself.”  
Gloria scoffed at his words and grinned widely. “I spent two years locked in a box with Johnny and his jukebox full of songs about love and two friends full of love for eachother.”  
Teddy gripped her hand in thanks.  
“I’ll leave you to observe some more. I have a feeling this odd calm is not going to last long.” She glanced at the subject of Teddy’s affection one more time. “She is very beautiful.”  
Teddy laughed to cover his bashful glance at the woman before they said goodbye.

As she explored more of the museum she found herself helping one of the Geisha from the Japanese exhibit, free herself from an elevator door that had closed on her dress. The woman thanked her over and over again in Japanese and Gloria complimented the woman’s dress. Truthfully, Gloria marvelled at the delicate intricacies in the patterns on the dress.  
Turning to continue her exploration she walked straight into Christopher Columbus. Unfortunately her Spanish wasn’t up to scratch. In fact she didn’t speak it at all, so her many spouted apologies ended in him waving her away in annoyance.  
“Murderous lunatic,” she mumbled, annoyed more at herself for not paying attention.  
Soon she found herself back in the Pharaoh’s tomb, his yelling having resumed tonight. Gloria quietly sang to him for a while, with the same results as the previous night. The sound of galloping and fleeing exhibits brought her attention to corridor behind her. Apologising to the Pharaoh who had been listening to her quietly, she ran out to find the museum had once again descended into chaos. She made it into the foyer in time to see Larry being dropped by the Huns as they fled in fear of being trampled by the stampede of African Mammals descending the stairs. Running as fast as she could in heels, she managed to catch up with the Huns.  
“Hey! Bozo!” She yelled, grabbing Attila’s attention, he and his men stopped running and turned to face her as she approached. “Help me get these animals back into their exhibit. I don’t think they’re quite ready for freedom yet.” She said, an air of authority about her. A look of determination crossed the man’s face and, yelling orders at his men, they began to herd the animals slowly back through the museum. Gloria managed to rope a few of the Vikings in to the equation and after a few escape attempts by the antelope, they managed to get them into the exhibit and close both exits Gloria left the Huns to guard one door and the Vikings to guard the other and ran to find the keys.  
She found Teddy in charge of the keys with an air of mixed confusion and uncertainty, but still a calmness in his stance.  
“Hey Teddy! What happened to the Neanderthals? And why do you have the keys?” She asked  
“I’m afraid Lawrence has given up,” disappointment filling his voice. “And I found him slapping a monkey,” he added  
Gloria frowned. “Oh. Well. I guess that’s that then,” the sarcasm was dripping from her tongue. “He tried giving up yesterday, it didn’t last very long. He’s trying to give up again tonight. I will bet you an introduction to Sacagawea that he will be back tomorrow night.” She ended with a nod. “Oh and I need the keys to lock up the African Mammals. Dexter seems to have upped his mischief game tonight.”  
Teddy smiled and they walked quickly to the African Mammals exhibit.  
“I do hope you’re right about Lawrence Miss Gloria. I have grown fond of him.”  
“Of course I’m right! I usually am.” Gloria answered, a teasing note in her voice.  
After locking up the African mammals, Teddy and Gloria thanked the Huns and the Vikings for their help. Both groups seemed proud of their efforts and left to find their friends.  
“I say Miss Gloria, you seem to have taken to this all rather well,” he said. “Do you think you would be able to handle the miniatures?” Teddy led her to the miniatures room at which they both stopped and blinked at the carnage that greeted them.  
“Uh, Teddy -”  
“Well good luck my dear” he bellowed and left quickly.  
“O...kay,” she whispered and stepped into the room attempting to avoid tiny fireballs without stepping on any of the tiny warring men.  
She found the two in charge of the chaos fighting on top of one of the benches, and cleared her throat.  
“Excuse me,” she tried, but both were too busy fighting. Badly.  
“HEY!” She yelled, grabbing the attention of the whole room.  
“And what do you want princess?” The tiny cowboy demanded.  
“Well first of all shorty, my name is Gloria,” she said firmly.  
“Who are you calling shorty, freak?” He retorted  
“Who are you calling freak, blondy?”  
“I think you’re rather normal looking,” the Roman interrupted shyly, fiddling with the pommel of his sword. Gloria placed a hand on her chest, genuinely touched by his words.  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Octavius” he said with pride, introducing himself.  
“Thank you Octavius. You seem to know how to speak to a lady,” she said, directing her words at the cowboy with narrowed eyes.  
The Roman was shy and twisted his foot bashfully.  
“He’s a suck up, is what he is,” the cowboy mumbled huffily.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” she stated flatly, raising her eyebrows expectantly. The cowboy folded his arms.  
“His name is Jedediah,” Octavius whispered behind his hand. Jedediah snapped his head to look at the Roman, eyes narrowed. Octavius stuck out his tongue at the cowboy and turned back to Gloria.  
“Well, Octavius. Jedediah, would you two gentlemen kindly retire your troops back into their appropriate exhibits? I find myself with an urge to vacuum and it would be a real tragedy if, say, there were to be an accident of some kind involving your men and the particular direction in which I aim the suction hose.” She blinked innocently and both men paled at her words. They looked at each other and then turned to the room quickly, both yelling at their men to retreat and return to their stations.  
“Thanks you boys,” she said, and in no time at all she was vacuuming and mopping the floors. Closing the exhibit gates as she really didn’t want a horrible accident on her conscience.  
She turned and waved at her tiny audience as they were all watching her progress from their adjacent platforms.  
Just as she was about to leave, Teddy appeared to check on her progress.  
“By jove! You have a real knack for authority,” he exclaimed squeezing her shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t say authority. More of an ability for polite suggestions.”  
Teddy beamed at her and offered his arm.  
“I will escort you back to your exhibit. Dawn is drawing very near.”  
Accepting his arm, Gloria and Teddy made their way back to the diner exhibit where Johnny, Charles and Ella were waiting.  
“Thank you Teddy,” Gloria said as he helped her up onto the platform.  
“Good morning Miss Gloria. I will hold you to that wager.” He turned and made his way to his own exhibit.  
“You got a thing for the old guy?” Johnny asked, gesturing at the Teddy disappeared around.  
“Not at all. We just like helping Larry, not pranking him. Or trying to rip him limb from limb,” Gloria answered as they got into position.  
“If you say so,” Johnny said, smirking.  
Gloria felt herself freeze for the day, hoping that Larry will return. There was a lot riding on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on chapter 3. But it's really long. And needs some editing. I want it to be something I would put time into reading I suppose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don't know what to tell you here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan had been to only have 3 chapters, but it would have been hella long so here's some of it. Leave feedback, good or bad, or ask quesitions or whatever you want. Cookie recipes are welcome also.

Gloria and her friends were surprised to find that they had woken up much later than usual. Sensing something was off, she jumped from the platform and ran as fast as she could towards the Egyptology exhibit and found that the tablet was gone. Shifting her feet, she tried to think of what to do.   
At the sound of footsteps she turned to see a boy clutching the tablet running into the room and hide behind a pillar. He poked his head out for Cecil, the old night guard to snatch the tablet from his hands, turning as Larry ran in through the door and flipped the new guard onto his back, grabbing the keys from Larry’s belt as he did. Gloria ran to Larry’s side and helped him up  
“Just in time Larry, we were just locking up.” Cecil said, sarcastically.  
“Sleep tight hot-shot!” Came Gus’ voice from the corridor behind Cecil as he slammed the gate shut and locked them in.  
“What is going on?” Gloria asked, as she brushed dirt from Larry’s clothes.  
“Uh. The old guards. They’re stealing the tablet.” Larry answered, defeat pronounced in his voice. Larry stumbled up to the gate. “Teddy? Teddy! Come on we need you, pal!” He yelled as loud as he could into the now empty hallway.  
Gloria turned to the boy and stuck out her hand. “I’m Gloria,” she said, introducing herself. The boy looked at her hand then up into her face. He shook her hand.  
“Nicky. Larry’s my dad.”   
“It’s nice to meet you Nicky. Even under these circumstances.” She tried to smile at him to alleviate some of the tension.  
Teddy eventually rode up on his horse Texas.  
“Somebody call my name?” He beamed. Gloria heard Nicky’s wowed reaction to seeing the 26th President in person.  
“Theodore Roosevelt, at your service.” Teddy tipped his hat at Nicky. “Miss Gloria.” He greeted her, a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Teddy.” She looked at Larry, then back to Teddy. “Told you.”  
Larry looked between the two before turning to Teddy again.  
“Teddy, can you get us out of here?” He asked frantically.  
“Can’t do it man!” Gloria felt her face fall. What? “This is your moment.” He said to Larry. He turned his head and looked Gloria in the eye. She understood his reasons. Help Larry to a point.  
“Will you save the lectures, please? I’m not you! I didn’t build the Panama Canal! I wasn’t President of the United States!” Gloria and Nicky could only watch as Larry unloaded on Teddy. “I need some help! Come on!”   
Gloria looked from an panic stricken Larry, up to Teddy, noticing the downhearted look on his face.  
“Actually,” he began, as he removed his spectacles. “I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made in a manechin factory in Poughkeepsie.”   
Gloria felt her heart break for her friend. She knew that Larry relied too heavily on him. This may be the way Larry learns to not quit every time something gets too hard. He had to make the decisions in this. He had to learn.  
“I never killed a wild beast.” Teddy continued. “I’m not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her.” He looked at Larry now. “But you. You have got to finish the job this time. You can’t quit.” Teddy paused, letting his words sink in. “I’m made of wax Larry. What are you made of?” With that he placed his spectacles back on his nose and rode away.  
“Wait a minute!” Larry called after him. “That’s all you got for me?”  
“That’s it!” Teddy called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.   
Gloria turned towards the tomb to find the huge guards standing behind them.  
“Uh. Larry…” Larry turned to see what she was looking at. The two jackals readied their spears.  
“That’s it.” Gloria heard him mumble. He grabbed Nicky. “Come on!” He called at her over his shoulder as he and Nicky ran towards the Pharaoh. Gloria smiled, realising his plan, and followed quickly. The jackals jabbed their spears, crashing them into the ground, narrowly missing them.  
Making it into the “tomb”, Larry gently pushed Nicky into Gloria, pointing into the corner “Go over there!” He yelled as he ran to the Pharaoh’s rattling sarcophagus. It was now that Gloria thought of hoping the Pharaoh was friendly. God she hoped he was friendly. Larry tried to push the stone slab off the top of the sarcophagus, but it was too heavy. Gloria ran to help him push, and they managed to slide it onto the floor. Larry unhooked the clip closest to him, and jumped to the other side to face the jackals. Gloria stepped in front of Nicky in case anything were to happen. Larry unhooked the last clip and the lid of the sarcophagus flew across the room, smashing into the back wall.  
The mummy sat up slowly and turned his head towards Larry.  
“Hey! Hi, how you doing?” Larry nervously. Gloria looked down at Nicky, both unsure what to say. “Um. Sorry to bother you but, uh, your guys there,” Larry pointed at the jackals in the doorway. “Your jackal guys, do you think you could actually ask them to uh, back off please, because we’re not trying to hurt you and they think we are.” Larry’s speech was speeding up the more scared he became. “Do you think you could possibly do it. LIKE NOW!”  
Gloria took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes as the jackals made to lunge their spears at Larry. The mummy yelled an order at the jackals in a language she did not understand. Opening her eyes she found both jackals on one knee,their heads bowed and hands over their hearts.  
“Thank you,” Larry breathed out in relief. He turned to check on Nicky who gave him a thumbs up. Turning back to the mummy now, Larry smiled and thanked him again.   
The mummy turned his head slowly towards Larry again. Their smiles disappeared quickly. Larry backed up, standing in front of Gloria, his arm swinging back to grab a hold of Nicky.   
The mummy began to stand, yelling as he began to rip his wrappings from his head.  
“Dad.” Nicky said, panic rising in his voice.  
“Uh, Larry, I’m beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Gloria whispered, looking wide eyed at the mummy.Once he removed them from his face, however, Gloria’s eyes grew wider. “Nevermind.” She whispered.  
The Pharaoh looked alive. Good alive. Handsome alive. He coughed dust into their faces, and Larry, having finally taken a breath as he did so, coughed.  
“You would not believe how stuffy it is in there.” The Pharaoh stated.  
Still in shock, the three moved their heads to follow his movements, as he jumped down out of his sarcophagus and took in his surroundings.  
“How come you can speak English?” Nicky asked, stepping out from behind Gloria.  
“I went to Cambridge University,” the Pharaoh answered over his shoulder.  
“You went to Cambridge?” Larry and Gloria asked in stereo. Gloria more impressed than Larry’s confusion.  
“I was on display in the Egyptology department,” he said. Finally turning, the Pharaoh stepped towards them. “I am Ahkmenrah, Fourth King of the Fourth King. Ruler of the land of my fathers.”  
Gloria giggled at his odd introduction, earning a look from the Pharaoh.   
“It’s an impressive title.” She stated, sobering at his look.  
“I’m Larry.” Larry hesitated. “Son of… Milton. And this is my son Nick,” he gestured towards Nicky who waved at the Pharaoh, who bowed his head in greeting. “We hail from Brooklyn.” Larry paused, thinking for a moment. “Well I do. I mean he comes out and stays with me on Wednesdays. And every other weekend. That was the custody agreement.”  
Gloria noticed Ahkmenrah’s face contort in confusion,  
“I’m Gloria. I’m on display here too,” she interjected before Larry could carry on his nervous garble.  
“Larry. Nick. I am forever in your debt.” Ahkmenrah beamed.  
“Wow. You’re welcome.” Gloria mumbled. Nicky glanced up and smiled at her sympathetically.  
“Now. Bestow the tablet upon me. So I may assume command of my kingdom.”  
“Ooh. That’s… awkward.” Gloria mumbled, looking at Larry to inform the Pharaoh of their current predicament, hoping he could do so without babbling.  
“Oh! Yes! Ok, the tablet! I would love to bestow it upon you, but we don’t actually have it.” Larry gestured to where the tablet should have been. Ahkmenrah narrowed his eyes at Larry.  
“It was just stolen!” Gloria burst, stepping forward. “The old night guards. They took it for its powers. That’s why we’re. You know, locked in here.”  
The Pharaoh looked at Gloria. Pissed came to mind when she looked at his face. Barking an order at the jackals, he began to remove the rest of his bindings. One of the jackals reached through and picked the stone that had been covering the sarcophagus up off the floor, the other jackal handed the Pharaoh his crown. Gloria stepped up to the Pharaoh and helped him right himself. Placing the crown on his head he thanked her as the first jackal smashed the exhibit gate open with the stone. Gloria grinned at the Pharaoh before she ran to the exit, Larry, Nicky and Ahkmenrah following her. Larry thanked the two guards as they ran towards the foyer.

Arriving at the top of the stairs to find that the museum had fallen into full scale anarchy. Everyone was fighting one another. Columbus was standing on the front desk completely uncaring of the fighting around him, and was staring up at the giant globe that was revolving in the middle of the room, Hearing Attila’s angry shouts, Gloria’s head snapped up, and he appeared on the other side of the first floor balcony.  
“Uh oh,” she muttered.  
Ahkmenrah leaned towards Larry. “What is that?” He asked.  
“Huns.” Was all the answer Larry gave him.  
“Oh God no.” Gloria said a little louder. She would not intervene. She knew the animosity between the Hun leader and the night guard. But she could not intervene, Larry had learn.  
Attila and his men charged, each of them screaming a war cry.  
“I gotta deal with this guy.” Larry muttered before he ran in the direction of the Huns.  
“Ah.” Gloria said as she made to follow Larry  
“Ah? What is ah?” Ahkmenrah asked, stopping her.  
“Mostly the ripping of limbs. Maybe some yellig. Crying perhaps.”  
“Ah.” The Pharaoh said, grasping the situation. They both turned, and ran following Larry into his little battle. Larry let out a war cry of his own as he ran towards the Hun, He and Attila stopped right in front of each other, screaming into one another’s face.  
“This can only end in tears,” Gloria mumbled to Ahkmenrah, watching as Larry and Attila began to spout insults and threats at each other. Attila in his Hunnic language. Larry in a garbled mess. Something Larry manages to say stumps Attila. He turned to speak to his second. Ahkmenrah stepped forward with an air of confidence emulating from him.  
“Pardon me Larry, but I speak Hun.”  
“Of course he does,” Gloria mumbled to Nicky, who managed to stifle his laugh. The Pharaoh’s perfections were beginning to annoy her. “Attila is my Bozo.” She huffed, folding her arms.  
Ahkmenrah turned to the general and began to engage him in conversation in the Hunnic language. The action Attila made with his hands was understandable enough. Rip.  
Ahkmenrah turned to Larry, stunned. “He says he wants to rip you apart.”  
Larry sighed. “Again with the ripping? Listen, I understand. I get it, you want to rip things. I think that’s because somebody ripped you, a long time ago. In here,” Larry gestured towards his own chest.  
At this Gloria slowly took the Pharaoh’s arm and pulled him away from what could be a danger zone.   
“Did somebody rip, little baby Attila, a long time ago? Hurt baby Attila right here?” Larry now pointed at Attila’s chest. The look on the general’s face told them that Larry had hit the nail on the head. “They ripped something out,” Attila looked down at Larry’s hand, still resting on the Hun’s breastplate. “They ripped love right out of you didn’t they.”  
“Where is he going with this?” Ahkmenrah asked Gloria quietly, his eyes wide as they both took in the scene.  
“I really don’t know.” Was all the answer Gloria gave. Realising her hand was still clutching the Pharaoh’s arm she removed it slowly without taking her eyes off Attila and Larry. “Sorry,” she whispered.  
“His daddy went off,” Larry continued, “to pillage some town, or go and plunder somewhere. Just doing his job, but who was left alone?” Larry paused, staring straight into Attila’s eyes. “You.” He finished. Attila let out an uncharacteristic squeak and burst into tears.  
“Well, that I was not expecting,” Gloria said, staring in shock at the scene in front of them,  
“You did say it would end in tears,” Ahkmenrah said, looking at her now. She turned to see the mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Well that just teaches you that I am usually right,” she returned, smiling at him. Ahkmenrah returned it. They turned their heads at the sound of wailing coming from the Hun as he cried into Larry’s shoulder, his men welling up behind him.  
“Should we hug them too?” The Pharaoh asked.  
“Hell no, I’m still dented after the last time they hugged me.” Ahkmenrah looked at her again.  
“Are you on good terms with these men?” He asked  
“I think so.” Seeing Ahkmenrah’s expression Gloria continued. “I mean I would have stepped in if he needed me to.” Larry and Attila finished hugging it out, the Hun seemed pleased with Larry’s intervention. “See? They needed to sort it out themselves.” Ahkmenrah nodded, now understanding her lack of involvement.  
“Good?” Larry asked. Attila nodded. “Good”  
Larry turned to stand at the stone balcony looking over the room full of exhibits still fighting each other. Gloria noticed Johnny suckerpunch a Neanderthal while defending the Geisha she had helped the previous night. She flinched at the impact he made. The Neanderthal recoiled from his grasping of the Geisha’s dress and rejoined his friends.  
“Alright! I need everyone to listen to me!” Larry tried to grab the attention of the room. “Guys! Come on!” Still, nobody paid him any heed.  
“QUIEEEEET!” Echoed through the entire museum, as the Easter Island head stepped in, so to speak, to help his Dum-dum. At this, the exhibits stopped fighting to turn and look up at the balcony where Larry, Gloria and their posse were standing. “My dum-dum want to speak,” said the head, making sure everyone stayed silent.  
“Thank you.” Larry turned his attention back to the room. “This is King Ahkmenrah,” he began, placing his hand on Ahkmenrah’s shoulder. “His tablet is what brings you to life every night. Those old night watchmen stole it. Now we need to find those guards, and get the tablet back, and we need to do it before morning.”  
The exhibits looked at one another, each just as confused as the other with what was happening.  
“Civil War guys,” Larry pointed at the faceless mannequins, they stood to attention. “Head over to the planetarium wing,” turning, Larry pointed at Christopher Columbus. “My explorer friend whose name escapes me!”  
Both Nicky and Gloria lean in and simultaneously whisper “Columbus”.  
“Right! Columbus! I’m sorry, there’s no nameplate so, Columbus take the Neanderthals and do a sweep from invertebrates all the way through to reptiles,” Columbus nodded. Larry pointed down towards the miniatures, “Jed and Octavius, their van is parked out back, go take care of it.”  
“Woah! No! No sir, I ain’t working with toga boy!” Jed exclaimed  
“Romans work alone.” Octavius said observing his nails. Jed slammed the butt of his gun down onto the Roman’s sandaled foot.  
“Ow!” Octavius cried out.   
“That didn’t hurt, don’t be such a baby.”  
“Yes it did!” Octavius whined  
“Come on.” Jed scoffed.  
Octavius hit the cowboy with the flat edge of his sword.  
“Ah! That was much harder!” The cowboy yelled.  
“Don’t make me get the vacuum!” Gloria yelled at the tiny men. She had had just about enough of the two of them. “Either get along, or get a room!”  
“Yeah guys! Come on! Jed, Octavius, take away the fact you were born two thousand years apart, you guys aren’t that different.” Larry paused for a moment. “You’re both great leaders. You just want what’s best for your people, right?”  
Both miniatures mumbled “yes” in hesitant defeat.  
“Civil War dudes,” Larry continued. “You guys are brothers for god sakes, you gotta stop fighting.”  
Ahkmenrah looked to Gloria, “Brothers?”  
“The Civil War is a long, complicated story. Or so I’m told.” An idea popped into her head. “We can find out together!” She added excitedly. He smiled, nodding.  
“...slavery’s bad. Sorry.” Larry continued.  
“Yeah it is!” Ella cried from the back of the hall. Gloria smiled at her friend’s interruption. The soldiers looked at their shoes, ashamed.  
“South, you guys get the Allman Brothers…” Larry struggled to think of anything else. “Nascar. So just chill!”  
Gloria spotted Teddy watching intently from behind a pillar, pride plastering his face. She smirked and threw him a thumbs up. This is what he was aiming for.  
“Look, without this tablet, all of this, the whole coming to life at night thing, it all goes away.” Gloria’s heart sank at the thought of being stationary wax forever. No friends. No music. No adventure. The same thought was going through the heads of the other exhibits too. Looking up at the Pharaoh, Gloria noticed his face had paled and he looked as though he was going to be sick.  
“Are you alright, sir?” She asked quietly, placing a hand on his arm and squeezing it gently.  
“I will admit, I am... rather scared,” he answered. “For four thousand years that tablet has helped me cheat death every night. And I have spent fifty four years trying to meet all of you.” He smiled then, and look into her eyes. “It would be a shame if anything were to prevent that now. I have only just met all of you.”  
“I understand,” Gloria said, finally. “Though I only spent two years locked inside my exhibit. I at least had friends to keep me company. And music to keep me occupied You were completely alone,” she paused for a moment. “And apparently stuffy.” They laughed quietly.  
“... I need your help.” Larry continued. “We can get this done, but we need to do it together. So who’s with me?”  
“Oh hell yeah! We’re with you man!” Johnny yelled from the back of the room, Ella and Charles whooped loudly in agreement.  
“Who’s with me?” Larry said again, louder this time. Gloria decided that now was the time to help.  
Turning to Attila she beckoned him over “Hey Bozo! Lift me up.” Attila did as he was told and hoisted her onto his shoulders. “I am with you Larry Daley!” She cried, fist in the air as her friends cheered her from the back of the crowd. The rest of the room cheered, whooped and clapped their hands loudly and stomped their feet.   
Attila set her back onto the floor gently. She looked Larry in the face. “You’re welcome Dum-dum.”  
Nicky laughed at her approach to motivation, whereas Ahkmenrah just stared, unsure how to react.  
“Alright! Let’s do this thing, people! And animals! And weird, faceless puppet creatures! Come on! Let’s go! Let’s do it!” They all ran to their positions. Gloria was sent with the Huns and the Vikings to locate the animals that had gotten loose, but before she could Ahkmenrah stopped her.  
“May I ask you something?” He asked quietly.  
“Of course, go ahead.” She said, turning to face him.  
“Are you the one who sang to me?”  
Gloria blanched at his question from left field. “Uh. Yeah. I mean no. I mean.” Closing her eyes, Gloria attempted to calm herself. Taking a breath, she opened her eyes, looking the Pharaoh in the eye. That’s when she noticed how green his eyes were, her confident answer came out in a feeble and flat “yeah huh”.  
He smiled widely. “Well. Thank you.”  
“Po roblem. I mean. No problem.” She stopped herself rambling like Larry. Pointing in the direction her team disappeared, she began to back away from the now very interesting Pharaoh. “Let’s go shall we?”  
Smiling, Ahkmenrah nodded. “Let’s.”  
She went in search of her team as he followed Larry. It took no time at all for the Civil Wars soldiers to find and capture Gus, while Columbus and the Neanderthals caught Reginald. Now they just had to find the illusive Cecil.   
Gloria was still searching for her team when she stumbled upon Cecil slipping into the loading bay.  
“LARRY!” She yelled, her voice echoing through the museum as she ran to follow the old man. For an old man he was very spry. Being fair she was spry for a wax figure, but he still managed to get into the van and drive away before she made it all the way down the stairs. Larry, Nicky and Ahkmenrah joined her at the open bay doors.  
“They have vanished! How will we find them?” The Pharaoh asked. Gloria moved to point out the wrecked van she could clearly see from her standpoint. But Larry, who seemed to be on a roll tonight spoke up.  
“I know someone who can help.” Turning, he ran back into the museum with Nicky and Ahkmenrah in tow, before Gloria could say anything. Not wanting to steal his thunder, Gloria glanced back at the wrecked vehicle then slowly followed them back inside.  
“Men.” She mumbled, kicking her feet.   
She found them in the North American hall just as Larry scooped up a cannon ball from the Civil War display and smashed Sacagawea’s display window.  
“Hey, Sacagawea - or weya. Listen, I need a favour, somebody stole his tablet,” Larry gestured to Ahkmenrah as he explained the situation. “Can you help us find who took it?”

They all trailed back outside to the loading bay, where it was now snowing. Sacagawea was searching the ground for tracks in the snow that were left by Cecil.  
“They went east. But lost control and crashed.”  
“You’re amazing!” Larry exclaimed. “How can you tell that?”  
Both Sacagawea and Gloria pointed at the crashed van. Larry, Nicky and Ahkmenrah all turned to see.  
“He left the wagon. And went back.” Sacagawea continued.  
“He went back?” Larry asked, still looking at the van. “Why would he go back?”

The sound of galloping hooves and neighing horses came from inside the loading bay, and they appeared from the shadows, pulling a wagon with Cecil mounted on the driver’s seat.  
“Get out of the way!” He yelled at Sacagawea, who was standing in the wagon’s tracks.  
Seemingly out of nowhere, Teddy tackled her out of the wagon’s way, just in time. Gloria felt a hand grab her arm and pull her out of the way, and stumbling backwards, another hand took hold of her other arm to steady her. Gloria found herself face to face with Ahkmenrah, whose eyes were now on her’s.  
“Teddy!” Came Larry’s voice was enough to draw Gloria’s attention. Teddy was on his back, his torso separated from his legs. Gloria gasped and ran to his side. Sitting up he realised his predicament.  
“Oh. That’s problematic.”  
“Teddy! Oh man!” Larry knelt down next to Teddy.  
“Larry, relax! I’m wax! Listen. You’ve got to do something. Dawn is approaching and half the museum is running amok outside!”  
“He’s got my tablet!” Ahkmenrah interjected.  
Gloria rolled her eyes and hit his arm. He turned, frowning at her.  
“We know princess, we’re getting there.” The Pharaoh’s pout was satisfaction enough for her.  
Their attentions were drawn back to the loading bay once again after hearing Jedediah whooping. A toy car drove off the end of the loading bay platform, a dinosaur bone being dragged behind it.  
“Come on Octy!” They heard Jed yell and the Roman “whooped” as loud as he could.  
The car sped up and braked at Larry’s knee. The two tiny men craned their heads to look up at Larry.  
“At your service Gigantor!” Jed called, a wide smile spread across his face.  
“How can we be of assistance my Liege?” Octavius asked, also smiling.  
Nicky looked at Gloria, a questioning look on his face. Gloria smiled at him, and turned to see Rexy appear in the loading bay.  
“Gimme a second guys,” Larry said. Gloria raised her eyebrows at the night guard, willing him to catch on to the miniature’s plan. Realisation dawned on his face and he looked down at the toy car, then up at the dinosaur. “Rexy,” he pointed at the Tyrannosaurus pup. “Come here boy.”  
Turning back to Teddy, he asked for one last favour. “Teddy, I need a horse.”  
Ahkmenrah stepped up next to Gloria and tapped her on the shoulder. “What’s going on?”  
“Have you ever ridden a dinosaur before?” She asked.  
“No.” He said, shaking his head, exasperated.  
“Neither have we.” She nodded towards Nicky, who was grinning widely now. “Want to try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking on the 2 year gap there is between movies one and two and was thinking of have short single chapter scenarios in between before I work out what to do for the second installment. It might take some time because I'm about to start the final year in my degree so will probably be busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Gloria's Museum Adventures part 1. Kinda does what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part of this particular... part (?)   
> I want to do little episodic scenarios to fill the gap a little between this and the next one. Tell me if you're up for that or whether I should burn this at the stake. I have some ideas of what I want to do but I'd like the people reading this to tell me where they want the stories of each character to go. I hope you enjoy and again, gimme all the feedback. Contructive critisism is welcomed.

Before you could say “go”, Gloria was sitting on Rexy’s back sandwiched between Nicky sitting in front of her, and Ahkmenrah who was sitting behind. They were riding a dinosaur in Central Park. Following two tiny men in a toy car. Even for Gloria this was bizarre. Freedom for her a few days ago meant being able to wander freely through the museum hallways. Larry had given her that. This was more than she could repay. Despite her overwhelming desire to cry, a laugh escaped her lips. Freedom felt amazing.   
They all held tight onto each other and the dinosaur as he followed Jed and Octavius around a sharp corner.She made sure Nicky wasn’t about to fall off, her debt to Larry would quadruple if anything were to happen to his son when he was in her care. She felt Ahkmenrah grip her waist tighter when she used both hands to grip Nicky. She wasn’t about to complain.  
As they turned the corner, Cecil and the wagon came into view, the horses narrowly missing Jed and Octavius. Gloria’s spectacular feeling of freedom came crashing down as she lost sight of the car spiraling out of control and disappeared behind a mound of snow and a small mushroom cloud blew out over the top. Cecil managed to turn another corner before they could stop the dinosaur. With Rexy’s stride being so large they were quite a distance away before they managed to stop him and climb down. Ahkmenrah was the first to land in the snow, managing to stay on his feet, he reached up and held Nicky as he clambered down next, he held Gloria a little longer than necessary when she finally managed to clamber down clumsily. Gloria stepped back out of the Pharaoh’s reach and bumped her head on Rexy’s leg bone.  
“Are we all ok?” Gloria asked, rubbing the spot on her head that now stung. Ahkmenrah and Nicky nodded. “Ok. Let’s go find your dad.” She said, mostly to Nicky.  
They made their way quickly to where they last saw Larry and the wagon and discovered that Larry had managed to catch Cecil and obtain the tablet. Attila and his men appeared through the trees and joined Gloria, Ahkmenrah and Nicky.  
“Hey, when did you leave the museum?” Gloria asked, realising why she couldn’t find her boys.  
Attila just shrugged his shoulders before Larry was handing Cecil over to the Huns and turned to the Pharaoh.  
“Have Attila and his men escort Cecil back to the museum and put him with the rest of the guards.” Larry ordered. He really had come so far in just one night. Ahkmenrah gave the orders to Attila in Hunnic. As Attila turned to leave, Larry stopped him. “Oh! And no ripping, ok?”  
Cecil’s face fell. “What?” The guard asked, looking from Larry, to Ahkmenrah, to Attila. Gloria couldn’t help the incredulous smile escape. Not once had he engaged the exhibits in conversation. Not once had he learned who they were, their languages. No wonder for over fifty years every exhibit had to be locked up tight so they wouldn’t cause trouble, or escape. And he was the reason Ahkmenrah had been locked inside his own sarcophagus for fifty four years. She stepped closer to the Pharaoh so that she couldn’t see the old guard. Larry and Attila were still discussing how much ripping of limbs was deemed necessary when she gently wrapped a hand around the Pharaoh’s wrist. He turned his head and looked at her hand, and then looked her in the eyes, a half smirk playing on his lips. They both turned back to the negotiations to see Attila fist pump, and shout the agreements made and the Huns left, carrying Cecil aloft. Attila remained where he was, staying with Larry in case he was needed for any more heavy lifting.  
Nicky ran to his father and hugged him. Gloria smiled at the tender moment between father and son that she felt lucky enough to witness.  
“That was awesome, dad!” Nicky yelled. “You have the coolest job ever!” Larry laughed and hugged his son tighter.  
“Yeah, I guess I do.” He said, looking up at Gloria and Ahkmenrah.  
Ahkmenrah moved his hand and gently took Gloria’s without looking at her.  
“Are you ok?” Gloria asked.  
“I don’t know if you have noticed, but it is rather cold out here.” Ahkmenrah answered, looking at her now. Gloria still watched Larry and Nicky, a smirk spreading on her face.  
“Maybe put on a jumper next time.”  
“Maybe I will.” He said, laughter in his voice now. Gloria had an idea, but hesitated before throwing caution to the wind.  
“Here.” She wrapped her arms around his middle. “I don’t know how much help I can be with this. I’m wax.”  
He looked down at her, somewhat unsure how to handle her this close.  
“It seems to be working,” he said quietly, letting his hands rest on her arms.  
“Oh boy.” Larry said over his shoulder, he was looking into the city and had noticed the first light of dawn hitting off the buildings.  
“What is it?” Ahkmenrah asked, gently pushing away from Gloria now.  
“I gotta get you guys back to the museum,” Larry answered, looking at his watch. Gloria turned and looked at the abundance of exhibits that had ventured out into the park, thinking on the ones who had broken off and disappeared into the city itself.  
“How?” Nicky voiced the question they were all thinking.  
Larry turned and looked at Ahkmenrah, the tablet still in his hands. “Ahkmenrah. I’m going to need your help,” he said, approaching the Pharaoh holding the tablet out. “This is your tablet, you know the instructions, I need you to get everyone back.” They all watched Ahkmenrah expectantly. He looked down at the tablet, unsure if what he was being asked would work. He took a breath, and recited instructions in a language Gloria didn’t understand. There was a moment of nothing, and then the tablet glowed bright in the Pharaoh’s hands. Gloria felt her back stiffen, and as if under a spell, made her way back to the museum with the rest of the exhibits. 

As soon as she was back inside the museum’s walls, Gloria was able to move and function of her own accord once again. Standing with Ahkmenrah and Larry, she helped take inventory of the returning exhibits.  
“Inhuit. One. Terracotta Soldier. Vikings. Alpaca…” Ahkmenrah listed as Gloria made note of who had returned on a clip-board.  
“Welcome back ladies,” Larry called to the Alpaca herders as they led the animals through the doors.  
“Llama.” Ahkmenrah continued.  
“Ah! Viking guys! Do me a favour, your fellows made some kind of funeral pyre type thing in petrified wood, go clean that up!” Larry demanded.  
The Viking receiving the orders stopped and looked at Gloria who shrugged.  
“Don’t look at me.” The Viking turned and carried on walking, shaking his head as he went.  
Their attention was brought back to the doors where the moose was trying to ram his way through the too small door.  
“He’s back,” Ahkmenrah muttered, staring at the beast.  
”Hey! Moose! It’s not going to work buddy. I told you three times, you can’t come through this door with those antlers, so you and your Caribou buddies all have to go around to the loading dock.”  
“I’ll take them round,” Gloria said, handing her clipboard to Larry. “I think the Moose is afraid of the dark.” She placed her hand on the animal’s shoulder and guided him and the Caribou around to the loading dock and back into the foyer. “There you go big guy. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He nudged her in thanks and made his way up to the North American hall.  
Gloria turned back to the front door to find that Teddy was back in one piece.  
“Teddy!” She yelled, running up and hugging her friend.  
“It’s good to see you too are in one piece, Miss Gloria. Well done keeping our night watchman in check.”   
“If only it had been that easy,” she said, giggling.  
“Larry?” A woman stepped through the door behind Larry. He turned quickly to face her, and stepped closer.  
“I told you I wasn’t making fun of you.” He said, smiling at her.  
Gloria moved to stand with Ahkmenrah and Nicky again, eyes on the new woman.   
“Who is that?” Ahkmenrah asked, eyeing the woman with distrust.  
“No idea.” Gloria answered, staring at her  
“I think she works here during the day.” Nicky said. “I think I saw her when I came in the other day.”   
They watched as Larry introduced her to Teddy and Sacagawea. “You rock! I am a big fan!” Is all they heard from the conversation, as the woman began to get excited at meeting Sacagawea. The two women moved off in deep conversation.  
“Gloria.” Ahkmenrah said, turning to face her. “May I escort you to your exhibit?” She pondered that for a moment.  
“No.” She answered. His shoulders slumped in disappointment. “I’ll escort you to your’s though.” She smiled up at him as he realised what she said.  
“Oh. Alright then,” he said, and offered his arm.  
She looked down at Nicky and ruffled his hair. “See ya later Nicky!”  
“Bye guys!” He said, and waved as they made to leave.  
“Good morning boys,” she said as they passed by Larry and Teddy.  
“Good morning Miss Gloria. Ahkmenrah.” Teddy replied, bowing at them.  
“Yeah, good morning guys.” Larry waved as they made their way to Ahkmenrah’s exhibit. They walked in silence until Ahkmenrah broke it with a question.  
“You said you were locked inside you exhibit as well.”  
“Yeah.” Gloria gave the slightest nod. “Cecil and the other guards were pretty quick to lock everything up. We never got to explore the museum. Until Larry began working here a couple of nights ago.”  
“He’s taken on a lot of responsibility.”  
“I suppose he has. I mean, when I first met him, he was fighting Dexter.” She laughed remembering. “He lost. It was hilarious.”  
“He is a funny one.” The Pharaoh conceded, smiling.  
There was silence between them again as they strolled through the corridors. Gloria thought about her next question before deciding to ask it.   
“How did you die?”  
The Pharaoh was quiet, and when she looked up at him, a frown had settled on his brow.  
“I don’t remember dying,” he answered finally. “But after my parents joined me in death, they told me it was my brother, Kahmunrah. He killed me as I slept.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean -”  
“It’s alright. I’ve had four thousand years to come to terms with it.”  
Reaching his exhibit, they stopped at the broken gate.  
“Do you need help getting all tucked in?” Gloria asked, uncertain on what to do now they were here.  
“No, that’s alright. The Jackals can help with that.” He gestured up to his guard, who were watching Gloria closely.  
Gloria nodded her head, somewhat relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend too much time in the same room as them.  
“I guess I’ll see you later then.” she said, smiling up at Ahkmenrah.  
“I look forward to it.” He smiled back at her.  
Gloria hesitated before slowly leaning up and kissing his lips gently. A look of alarm crossed the Pharaoh’s features before he smiled. Placing a hand behind her head he kissed her again, more firmly, before slowly letting her go. They looked at each other before Gloria finally spoke.  
“Welcome to the twenty first century your Majesty,” she said as she stepped back. Turning, Gloria made her way to her own exhibit in shock of her own actions. She was still in a daze when Johnny pulled her up onto the platform and she got into position.  
“Best. Day. Ever.” Johnny stated, before the sun filtered through the windows, freezing the exhibits once again.  
After the night they just had, and the mess the museum was left in, Gloria did not expect that Larry would be back the next again night. But she was hopeful.

When the next night came around, she was ecstatic to discover that Jed and Octavius had, indeed made it back to the museum safely the previous night. She was also very pleasantly surprised to find that Larry had somehow managed to keep his job. She pulled him into a tight hug when they met in the museum’s foyer after the sun had gone down.  
“I’m so glad you’re here!” She exclaimed, a wide smile on her lips,  
“What made you think I wasn’t coming back?” He replied, jokingly. Gloria cuffed him on the shoulder, but then kissed his cheek. Stepping back, she placed her hands on her hips.  
“Did we have any casualties?” She asked the guard, hoping nobody had been caught in the sunlight.  
“Nope. Seems like Ahkmenrah is pretty good at giving magic tablet orders.”  
“That’s all I can do with it,” Ahkmenrah’s voice came from behind Larry. They both looked to see the Pharaoh striding towards them.  
“What do you mean?”  
“My father was the one who knew the tablet’s secrets,” Ahkmenrah explained, stopping in front of Larry. “I just know the basics.”  
“So just the bossy part then?” Gloria jested. “And that the shiny tablet is magic.”  
“More or less.” Ahkmenrah said, looking Gloria in the eyes.  
“What are we doing tonight Larry?” Gloria asked, turning to the night guard so her attention was not on Ahkmenrah. Larry looked at Gloria, perplexed.  
“Well I was going to lock up. You know? Do my job.” Gloria’s face fell at the thought of being locked up again. Larry laughed, placing his arm around her shoulder. “I’m just kidding, I’m sorry.”  
Ahkmenrah began to laugh as well.  
“I’m sorry, but the thought of being the third wheel to Ella and Charles, and Johnny and that jukebox is enough to dread after this week.”  
Larry thought for a moment, letting go of Gloria.  
“Hey, why don’t we have a party?” He suggested.  
“What?”  
“Yeah! I mean we’ve got the speakers. I can hook them up to the computer and we can listen to some music, maybe dance some. After last night’s excitement we could do with some fun.”  
“Well, I for one have been missing out on fun for far too long. Waking up in your own Sarcophagus is not as fun as it sounds.” The Pharaoh seemed to be remembering something and smiled. “I used to bury people alive as a punishment. It was rather amusing.”  
Gloria and Larry blinked at the Pharaoh. Both staring at him wide eyed.  
“A party would be great, Larry. Yeah” Gloria said quickly.  
“Yeah, good,” Larry said as he hurriedly occupied himself at the front desk.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Ahkmenrah asked Gloria quietly, stepping closer to her. She looked up at him.  
“We need to work on your people skills.” She said, patting his arm and moving to stand with Larry who had picked up the tannoy microphone.  
“Hey everyone, can you all make your way into the foyer? We’re going to have a party.” Larry’s voice echoed through the museum. The exhibits flooded into the main hall, yelling excitedly. Larry pressed play on the computer and the music burst from the speakers.  
Everyone began to dance. Nicky was already atop Rexy, who was happily chasing Jed and Octavius and the brand new toy car Larry had brought with him.  
Larry signalled to Gloria that he was going to do a sweep of the museum, she nodded, and waved him off.  
Ahkmenrah stood and stared at the party-goers around him. Biting his lip, he looked at Gloria who had been watching his reaction.  
“What do we do?” He asked, a look of confusion on his face.  
Before she could answer she was lifted from behind, flipped, and landed on her feet. Johnny had found her and this was his way of asking her to dance. Moving herself and Johnny around so that she was closer to the Pharaoh, Johnny having already started them into their favourite jive.  
“Dance!” She shouted at Ahkmenrah over the music. “Let the music take you!” Before Johnny dragged her into the crowd.  
“So. You and the dead guy huh?” Johnny asked, smirking.  
Gloria didn’t answer. She didn’t know what her feelings were for the Pharaoh just yet. She could admit to herself that she had been swept up in the adrenaline of the previous evening, but they hardly knew each other.  
Still dancing, she just looked at Johnny and shrugged.   
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, that Geisha hasn’t stopped following me since I punched that stone age guy when he grabbed her.” Remembering Johnny’s actions the previous evening, Gloria stopped dancing.  
“Yeah. About that.” Reaching up, she smacked the back of his head.  
“Ow! What?” He whined, clutching his head.  
“You didn’t have to punch him, you idiot!” Gloria put her hands on her hips, as she began her lecture. “He liked her dress! He only wanted to get a closer look! He might be the Neanderthal, but you still haven’t evolved past ‘got fist, fist punch’.” At the last part, Gloria held up her fists, lowered her voice and crossed her eyes in a very questionable impression of her friend.  
“Ok! I’m sorry, alright?” Johnny said, embarrassed that she had chosen the crowded dance floor to lecture him.  
“I’m not the one you should be apologising to. Go find the Neanderthal you punched and make it up to him.”  
“How?” Johnny asked, looking around.  
“I don’t know. Draw him a picture of fire or something. Just don’t give him the real stuff. That backfired last time.”  
Johnny huffed and went off in search of a way to apologise to guy he punched. Gloria moved off into the crowd to find a quiet place to sit and rest for a while.  
Sitting on the stairs, she watched the exhibits dance and celebrate still being free. She watched as Teddy rode by on Texas with Sacagawea holding on to him. He was giving her a guided tour of the museum. Gloria realised this was Sacagawea’s first real night of freedom.  
As she returned to watch the crowd, a few of the exhibits shifted enough for her to see Ahkmenrah having the time of his life, doing as she said and letting the music move him. Smiling, she stood up, and moved through the crowd smoothly and joined him.  
“May I have this dance you Majesty?” She bowed low and craned her head up to peek up at him, smiling.  
“Of course.” He answered, a wide smile on his face.   
She spent most of the night dancing with Ahkmenrah before Attila asked to dance with her. Accepting his offer he picked her up in a bear hug and walked away with her still clutched in his arms. After her dance with Attila, she attempted to return to Ahkmenrah, but one of the Vikings dragged her away and asked her to teach him how to jive. She managed to teach him some of the basics before Teddy whisked her away to dance a slow waltz when the music calmed to a slow melody.  
“Thank you Miss Gloria,” he said when she had managed to catch her breath.  
“For what?” She asked, smiling.  
“For giving me hope. For helping me realise that what we’re made of isn’t everything.” At this, he looked off to the edge of the dance floor where Sacagawea stood watching him. She kissed her hand and held it in the air for him. A smile passed Gloria’s lips briefly when she realised his meaning.  
“She saw you watching her.” Teddy looked down at Gloria now. “You can’t hide from a tracker, Teddy. It’s kind of her thing. To see.”   
“Observing.” Teddy smiled and twirled her slowly. When she came back to face him he spoke again. “It doesn’t take a tracker, however, to see the attention the Pharaoh pays you.” He looked behind her and shifted them so that she could see that she was also being watched. Gloria felt heat rush to her cheeks. “Do you return the admiration, Miss Gloria?”   
Gloria thought for a moment, a frown creasing her brow. “I don’t know Teddy. Honestly, I think he’s nice for a guy who’s been dead for four thousand years. But, we don’t know each other.”  
Teddy grinned. “Take it from a man who waited fifty years. Take your time. If you’re not ready, do not feel inclined to rush things because other people tell you to. These things are better with time.” At that, the song ended, and Teddy bowed and kissed her hand before striding over to Sacagawea, who greeted him with a peck on the cheek.  
“May I speak with you?” Ahkmenrah’s voice said gently from behind Gloria.   
She was silent before she turned to face him. “We do need to talk.”   
Slowly, they began to stroll down one of the many museum corridors. This time keeping a distance from one another. Neither of them spoke as they walked away from the party.  
“Glo-”  
“Ahk-”  
The started at the same time, speaking over the other.   
“You go first.” She said, gesturing.  
“Alright.” The Pharaoh took a moment to work out what he wanted to say. “Alright. I think Last night. We both got caught up in the whirlwind that last night was, that, maybe led us to believe we felt certain feelings that may have been amplified by events -”  
“Oh thank God!” Gloria exclaimed, looking up towards the ceiling and stopping abruptly. “I feel the same! I mean you seem nice and all but -”  
“Exactly!” Ahkmenrah breathed a sigh of relief. “I have been locked in a box for over fifty years. And last night was my first night out! It was all exciting!”  
“Yeah!” Gloria laughed before they descended into silence again. Both looking at the floor.  
“That’s not to say…” Ahkmenrah said, looking at her now.  
“What?” Gloria asked, hopeful.  
“That things... were not to happen.” He continued cautiously. “Eventually. At some point.”  
Gloria was quiet before she smiled at him.  
“I’d like that. At some point.” She said quietly. The Pharaoh bit his lip, smiling. She liked when he did that. Slowly they began to walk again, shoulder to shoulder now.  
“Yes. I would too.” Ahkmenrah muttered.  
Turning down the next corridor, they realised how close they were to Ahkmenrah’s exhibit. He stepped in front of her, eyes lingering on the exhibit entrance at the end of the corridor. He turned to face her.  
“I may turn in now. Dawn isn’t far off and I need to change for my death bed.” He had meant it as a joke, but Gloria raised her eyebrows. Eventually, she placed a hand on his arm.  
“Well. I will bid you good morning. Ahk,” The Pharaoh nodded, acknowledging the restart.  
“Good morning to you too. Gloria.”  
He turned and made his way down the corridor and into his exhibit. Gloria slowly made her way to her own exhibit. For once, she was the first to arrive. She managed to climb up onto the platform and get herself into position as Johnny, Ella and Charles came stumbling around the corner, laughing. Gloria smiled at her friends and their new enthusiasm and excitement. Johnny noticed her already in place and threw out his arms.  
“So, what? Do we call you, your Majesty now? Do I have to curtsey?” Charles and Ella laughed at him while Gloria rolled her eyes.  
“No. Though the curtseying I can live with,” she replied as he and the others climbed up on to the platform and took their places.  
“Don’t be getting any ideas,” Charles said, raising his eyebrows. “I bow for no-one.”  
“Nor should you.” Gloria agreed, before she felt herself freeze at the dawning of another day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The museum is expecting a new exhibit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologise for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up. Adulting is hard. Can I also just say that I wasn't even halfway through the short summary when my internet went down.  
> When I was writing this I was listening to a cover by Jacob Pitts called "Walking on Broken Glass". (Jacob Pitts, actor and nerd)  
> This is from a nice wee prompt/idea thingy from QueenKiara, so thanks dearie.  
> Please send constructive criticism my way.

As soon as the exhibits were awake for the night, Larry’s voice filtered through the tannoy system.  
“Hey guys. I have some news, if you could all meet me in the main foyer, I’ll tell you all about it.”  
“Wonder what that’s about,” Johnny said as he jumped down off the exhibit platform, and turned to help Gloria down.  
“Let’s go find out,” she replied, taking his hand and jumping down next to him. They joined the rest of the museum in the now crowded main foyer. Larry was standing behind the welcome desk, frowning down at a piece of paper in his hands.  
“What’s this about Lawrence? You’re not leaving us are you?” Teddy asked as he approached Larry at the welcome desk.  
“No! Nothing like that. It’s just,” he glanced up at the exhibits and then back at the piece of paper in his hand. “I found this.” He handed the piece of paper to Teddy who frowned as he read it.  
“What’s going on?” Ahkmenrah asked, appearing behind Johnny.  
“We don’t know yet. They keep frowning at a piece of paper,” Johnny said, shrugging.  
“The museum is getting a Jack the Ripper display.” Larry said eventually. “It’s temporary but…”  
“That sounds unpleasant.” Ahkmenrah said.  
“He wasn’t a pleasant man,” Teddy told the Pharaoh. “He was a notorious serial murderer during the later part of the eighteen hundreds. All of his victims were women.” Fear took over Teddy’s face when he looked at Sacagawea.  
“I’m going to brush up on my Ripper history,” Larry began. “But I want everyone to be on alert. I don’t want anyone wandering the museum alone while the exhibit is here.”  
“Can’t you stop them displaying it?” Ella asked, Charles’ arms fixed firmly around her.  
“I wish I could, but I don’t get much say in what happens around here.” He looked around at everyone. Fear and uncertainty evident on their faces. “Hey, come on! We’ll get through this. It’s just a week! What could possibly happen?”  
Everyone looked at him, bemused.  
“Ok, so a lot, but we’ll get through it.”  
Everyone mumbled their half hearted agreement as they dispersed into the museum.  
“Hey! I’ll see you later G, I’m going to hand with the Vikings tonight,” Johnny waved goodbye to Gloria and then turned and disappeared down one of the corridors. Gloria turned and found Ahkmenrah watching her expectantly, his hands clasped behind his back.  
“What?” Gloria asked, eyeing the Pharaoh.  
“Do you want to research the new exhibit with me?”  
Gloria thought for a moment. She was aware of Jack the Ripper, she didn’t know much about him. And knowing Ahkmenrah, he would get over excited about it all. But she knew enough about him that she didn’t want to know the details.  
“It might be fun,” he tried. Gloria frowned.  
“Nothing about what that monster did can be linked to anything remotely fun,” she said softly. “I’ll help you research, but we don’t look at any pictures unless we can help it.” Ahk nodded his head, cautiously. He stepped up to Larry, a polite smile on his face.  
“Larry, may we use the computer to research this Jack the Ripper? I would like to know more about him.”  
Larry looked at Gloria who shrugged her shoulders.  
“I guess. Just don’t scare the others with what you find, alright?”  
“Alright, Larry,” the Pharaoh bowed slightly as he agreed, smiling.  
Larry set up the computer for them, Nick having already shown them the basics of browser searches. Making themselves comfortable, they began their research.  
As Gloria requested, Ahk did not click on any of the pictures. Gloria read out the details of the victims and the suspects and everything in between. It was when she read aloud the names of the victims and dates they died, that she felt Ahk shift closer to her and without a word, he gently took her hand. Gloria looked at him and saw the fear now etched on his face.  
“I’m made of wax, Ahk.” She looked down at their hands resting on the desk. “He can’t hurt me like he hurt them.” She looked back up at him, his eyes still on their hands. He was silent for a while.  
“You were right. There is nothing entertaining about this monster.”  
Gloria squeezed his hand before removing her own from his grasp.  
“Do you want me to keep reading?”  
“Please. I want to know how he was punished.” There was a glimmer of something in his eyes that Gloria assumed was smugness.  
“They never caught him, Ahk,” she eventually informed him, resting her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. “That’s why he’s so notorious. He’s one of the world’s biggest unsolved mysteries.”  
Ahkmenrah looked at her now. Really looked at her. Determination set itself on his face as he stood, pulling her up with him as he grasped her shoulders tightly.  
“Promise me something. I need this one thing from you,” Ahkmenrah’s eyes were wide as he held her. “Lets call it a favour.”Gloria nodded silently at the Pharaoh. He loosened his grip on her shoulders, his hands travelling down her arms to hold her hands to his chest. “Promise me this,” he continued eventually, eyes on her hands. “Don’t do anything brave, or reckless. Or anything in between.” Gloria stared at him, eyes wide with shock, while his were still on his hands clutching hers’ to his chest. Eventually, Gloria nodded.  
“Ok. I promise.”  
He sighed in relief at her words. “Thank you.” He muttered, and bringing her hands up to his lips, and kissed her wrists gently. She placed a hand on his cheek, realising that, though it had been agreed that they had jumped the gun, which admittedly they had, he still cared for her. She on the other hand, hadn’t quite worked out what she felt for the Pharaoh. Sighing, she stepped back, removing her hand from his cheek, though he kept hold of the other.  
“Maybe we can come up with our own punishment for him,” she suggested, trying to appeal to Ahk’s sense of humour to lighten the mood. She looked at their hands and watched as he traced his finger along the lines on her wrist.  
“I’m sure I’ll think of something. I took quite a bit of pleasure from punishing those who had done me or my people wrong.” He said this as simply as though he were talking about the weather. As though a spell had been broken, he looked up at her and gently released her hand. They were both silent for a while before Gloria awkwardly pointed to the computer.  
“Do you want to know anything else about him? Or is serial-killing-lady-hater enough for you?” Ahk smiled grimly at her attempt to lift the mood.  
“I think we’ve read enough.”  
Nodding, Gloria shut the computer down and they left the office quietly. Teddy and Sacagawea were walking by arm in arm and Ahk closed the office door.  
“Hey Teddy,” Gloria greeted half heartedly.  
“Miss Gloria, Ahkmenrah,” Teddy said, bowing his head slightly as he greeted them. “I trust you’ve been bringing our Pharaoh up to speed on our new display,” he said turning to face Gloria.  
“She has indeed,” Ahk confirmed. Teddy turned to face Ahkmenrah.  
“Might I speak with you, your majesty?” He asked, and he gently let Sacagawea go. “You go on ahead my dear, I’m sure Miss Gloria will accompany you.”  
It was a suggestion Gloria caught on to quickly and so she and Sacagawea strolled down the corridor arm in arm.  
“Teddy has told me all about the new exhibit,” Sac started. “I think he is afraid of what might happen.”  
“He has good reason to be. The Ripper was never caught. And the way he killed his victims,” Gloria shivered. “Teddy cares about you. Alot. If anything were to happen to you, I don’t know what he would do.”  
“How has Ahkmenrah taken the news?” Gloria looked at Sac and saw the smirk on her face. Gloria struggled to hide her blush as she turned away.  
“He was excited. Until he asked me to help him research,” she looked back at Sac, who was watching her closely. “He became very concerned after I read about his victims.”  
Both women were silent for a moment.  
“How concerned?” Sac asked mischievously, lightening the mood. Gloria didn’t look at her when she answered.  
“Very.” Sac laughed and nudged Gloria with her hip. “I think Larry brought some movies tonight, want to watch one?” Gloria’s attempt at changing the subject was not lost on her friend.  
“No. Gloria. Tell me how deeply concerned your Pharaoh is.”  
“He’s not my Pharaoh.” Gloria mumbled and looked back at Ahkmenrah and Teddy, both still in deep conversation. Sac looked back, just as Ahk grinned at Gloria.  
“I think he likes you,” she said. Gloria whipped her head around.  
“Gee, do you think?”  
“Do you not like him?”  
Gloria thought for a moment before answering.  
“I don’t think it’s that simple.”  
“Why?”  
“He scares me. I guess.”  
Sacagawea came to an abrupt stop and turned to Gloria.  
“Does he scare you because you love him?”  
“That’s the part I haven’t worked out yet.”  
Sacagawea nodded her understanding and turned back in the direction they were headed and carried on walking.  
“I think for you and Teddy it was easy. You’re both wax. That’s much simpler than a wax display and an ex-King of Egypt.”  
“So because he is, or was, alive, it is scary?”  
“I guess. I mean, I might just be trying to scare myself out of feeling anything for him.”  
“I suppose that is a lot to figure out.” Sac returned to her stoic self. “Finding Nemo.”  
Gloria whipped her head around to look up at Sacagawea, screwing her face up at the sudden change in subject. Sac looked sideways at her, a grin spreading across her face. Eventually Gloria shrugged.  
“I can live with that,” Gloria sighed, and they both giggled as they turned a corner.

Sacagawea and Gloria watched a movie with some of the other museum’s occupants before deciding to head to their exhibits. Bidding each other good morning, they went their separate ways. Gloria turned into her corridor to find Ahkmenrah waiting for her.  
“Ahk?” She said, approaching the Pharaoh. “Shouldn’t you be getting all wrapped up?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you will keep your promise to me.”  
“I already said that I would.”  
Ahkmenrah nodded.  
“I know, but…” He bit his lip shyly and looked at her, pondering his next words. “I care alot about you. And before this Jack fellow arrives, I just wanted you to know.” He said the last part quietly.  
Gloria looked at him for a while before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist, her head resting under his chin.  
“I know. And I’m sorry,” is all she could think to say, before pulling away and climbing up into her exhibit. “You should go get ready. It’s almost dawn,” she whispered, unable to look him in the eye.  
Ahkmenrah stood silently watching her before slowly turning away to head to his own exhibit. She watched him leave as Johnny, Ella and Charles climbed up next to her.  
“What’s up with Pharaoh boy?” Johnny asked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.  
“Just me. Being me.” Gloria answered miserably.  
Johnny sighed and pulled her into a hug.  
“I know how he feels little one,” he said, as he patted her head patronisingly. Gloria didn’t have the energy to argue, and instead sagged into the hug, he face in his chest.  
“Feelings suck,” she stated, he voice muffled by his jacket. Johnny smiled and let her go.  
“That is very true.” He looked her in the eye as they got into position. “But as long as Pharaoh boy is here, you’re going to have to get used to them. In more ways than one.”  
Before Gloria could answer, dawn broke through the windows, freezing her and the rest of the museum for another day.


	6. So much hugging.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's alot of hugging in this chapter. From a non-hugger it's kind of disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooo sorry I took so long posting this. I was almost finished when I decided to completely rewrite the whole thing. Let me know what you think, leave feedback, good and bad are both welcome. I can't promise the next chapter will come as soon as this one did.

The next again night, Gloria was wandering the museum halls trying to figure out what to do with herself when Teddy’s booming voice echoed down the corridor behind her.  
“Miss Gloria! Just the person I wanted to speak to!” Gloria turned and waited for him to catch up with her, a smile playing on her lips.  
“Good evening Teddy,” she said wryly, taking his offered arm and falling into step with him.  
“Sacagawea has been telling me of your worries concerning the young Pharaoh,”  
“Straight to it tonight, aren’t you,” Gloris flushed, looking at the floor.  
“Miss Gloria, as soon as I heard I came to find you straight away..” Teddy stopped and turned to face her, his hands grasping her shoulders. “You once told me that what we are made of makes no difference to what we feel.”  
Gloria tried to look anywhere that wasn’t him. “You care for him. I don’t want to see you make my mistakes,” letting go of her shoulders he straightened his back. “Besides. I told him to take care of you while the Ripper exhibit is here.” At this, Gloria whipped her head up to look Teddy in the eye, but he was already walking away.  
“What?”  
“Gloria!” Ahkmenrah appeared at the other end of the corridor.  
“Teddy!” Gloria called out for him, but he was almost at the corner.  
“I’ll see you later!” He called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner he came from.  
Gloria was still staring after him when Ahkmenrah stopped by her side. They stood silently for a while, Gloria thinking more and more on what Teddy had repeated to her. She knew what she felt for the Pharaoh, but whether it was pride or self preservation, she tried to block that part of her. Apparently not very well. She knew that what she had said to Teddy all those weeks ago is something she believed deeply. Turning, she found Ahkmenrah watching her patiently.  
“I’m sorry,” Gloria muttered, her shoulders slumping. Ahkmenrah gently reached for her hand, not taking his eyes from it.  
“About what?” He teased, a smile spread across his face. Gloria couldn’t help returning it. Trying to hide it she buried her face in his chest and hugged him close.  
“I’m beginning to respect Teddy and Sac way more than I already do,” Gloria mumbled as Ahk wrapped his arm around her. There was a silence before Ahk spoke.  
“Why would that be?” He spoke gently, already knowing the answer. Gloria lifted her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest.  
“Because they spent fifty years feeling this.”  
Ahkmenrah looked down at her, his eyes intent on her.  
“These months have been somewhat toruturous.”  
He stroked her cheek gently with his fingers. Gloria’s breath hitched when he bent his head closer.  
“Painful.” She breathed.  
“Hey guys!” Larry called from the end of the corridor. They jumped apart at the sound of his voice. Gloria put her attention in to fixing her skirt while Ahkmenrah pretended to read one of the information boards.  
“Hi Larry!” Gloria all but yelled, somewhat over enthusiastic about seeing him there and then.  
“What are you guys… what are you doing?” He questioned them with suspicion, looking from Gloria to Ahk. They both shrugged innocently.  
“Nothing,” Gloria answered, nonchalant.  
“How is your evening Larry?” Ahk asked gracefully, after a long pause.  
“Oh, just. You know, making the rounds. You haven’t seen the new guy have you? Nobody can find him.”  
Gloria’s head snapped up at this, a frown creasing her brow  
“I thought you locked his exhibit,” she said, stepping up to Larry, worry in her voice.  
“I did. But he broke out.”  
“What?” Gloria exclaimed. “Don’t you think we should maybe, I dunno, let everyone know?”  
Larry blanched. “I didn’t think it would be that… serious, I guess.”  
Gloria rolled her eyes.  
“Not all of us,” she began, pointing at Ahk, “are made of wax Larry. What happens if he gets out of the museum?”  
Larry shuffled his feet.  
“I didn’t think of that.”  
Gloria plastered a hand over her eyes as Ahkmenrah groaned. Dropping her hand to her side, Gloria turned away from them both, sighing.  
“Let’s go shall we.”

They made their way to the main foyer where most of the exhibits were already gathered.  
Larry approached the front desk and reached for the tannoy phone. Before he could bring it to his ear, a scream echoed through the museum, silencing the other exhibits. Larry dropped the phone and took off in the direction of the source, Gloria and Ahk were close on his heels.  
Larry skidded to a stop on the corner, Gloria barrelled into him, and Ahk into her. Gloria ducked around Larry and saw, to her horror, Ella lying on her back crying. There was a long, deep slit across her neck, and she was trying desperately to push her skirt down.  
“Ella!” Gloria ran to her friend’s side, and Ella threw her arms around Gloria’s neck, hugging her tight and cried into her shoulder.  
Ahk approached them silently, taking in the scene.  
“Is she alright?” He asked quietly. Gloria looked up at him, tears in her eyes, before shaking herself and checking Ella over. After Ella showed Gloria where she was sliced, Gloria turned to the Pharaoh again.  
“Find Sacagawea.”  
Ahkmenrah nodded before he swept out of the room. Gloria’s eyes found Larry who was still standing in the same spot on the corner.  
“Larry,” Gloria managed to say. It pulled him out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. He took a few slow steps before pointing an exit.  
“I’m just… I’m going to go see if I can find. Him.”  
“Be careful, Boss-man.” Ella warned, her tears having stopped. Larry nodded and attempted to smile before leaving them alone.  
After a few seconds Ahkmenrah returned with Sacagawea in tow.  
“Hello Ella,” Sac said as she knelt down next to Gloria who moved out of her way so she could work. Ahkmenrah moved to stand next to her.  
“We should give her some space,” he whispered, placing a gentle hand on Gloria’s shoulder.  
But Gloria was frozen. She was caught somewhere between tears and blind rage at what that new monster had done to her friend. She stared down at Ella as Sac heated and molded her neck back together. Ella reached for Gloria.  
“Don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me!”  
Gloria knelt back down and took Ella’s hand in hers.  
“I’m not going anywhere. I promise,” she gave Ella a reassuring smile. Ella nodded, her eyes filling with tears again.  
“You’re doing so well, Ella,” Sac said, moving to lift Ella’s skirt to mend the gash on her stomach.  
Ahkmenrah cleared his throat.  
“I will go and find Charles. He will want to be here.”  
“Thank you,” Ella managed, trying to smile up at him as he left them. Turning to Gloria, Ella’s smile turned mischievous. “I like him. I approve.” Gloria burst into tears.  
“Oh, El!”  
Sacagawea was almost done mending Ella’s stomach when she chanced a look at Gloria.  
“Gloria, I’m alright! Look,” Ella pointed at Sacagawea’s work. At some point their roles became reversed. “See? All fixed and melted. Ain’t nothing our Sac can’t fix.”  
Sacagawea smiled as she concentrated on her task, but Gloria cried even harder. Sac gave Ella the all clear to sit up with a quick nod, and they both turned their attention to Gloria.  
“You’re. Really. Ok?” Gloria asked through her hiccupping cries.  
“Yeah, all good.” Ella looked Gloria up and down and smiled. “Do you even know why you’re crying anymore?” Gloria choked out a laugh and shook her head and pulled Ella into a hug as Sacagawea stroked her hair.  
“I’m ok. That Jack won’t be for very long.” Ella’s voice was muffled by Gloria’s shoulder and the crushing hug that held her there.  
“Yes. We will...” Sacagawea paused and looked at them both with mischief in her eyes. “Kick his ass.”  
Gloria looked at Sac in surprise before she and Ella burst into laughter. 

Hurried footsteps echoed behind them as Charles came hurtling around the corner.  
“El!” He breathed. Gloria and Sac jumped out of the way as Charles threw his arms around Ella, lifting her off the ground in a hug.  
Ahkmenrah had struggled to keep up, and came panting around the corner after him, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.  
“There’s a whole lot of hugging gone on tonight.” Ella said into Charles’ neck. She lifted her head to look at him. “I’m alright, Sac fixed me up all good as new.”  
“I’m gonna kick his ass,” Charles stated loudly before kissing Ella wherever he could reach.  
“Get in line,” Sac retorted. Without thinking, Charles let go of Ella (who was caught by Ahk) and threw his arms around Sac, his knees slamming into the floor.  
“Thank you.”  
Sac smiled as he let her go and they both got to their feet , Sac pulling Gloria up with them.  
“You’re alright though?” Ahk asked Ella tentatively, as he lowered her feet to the floor.  
“A little shaken, but I’ll be ok.” Ahk squeezed her arms reassured and turned his attention to the others.  
“What do we do now?” Gloria asked.  
“Can we go back to the exhibit?” Ella spoke to Charles. He placed his arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.  
“Sure, we can do that,” he turned to Gloria, Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea. “Later guys.” He placed his free hand on Sac’s shoulder, looking her in the eye. “And thank you.”  
Sac bobbed her head and smiled shyly.  
Gloria placed her arm around Sac’s waist as she watched her friends leave.  
“Let's get you back to Teddy,” she said proudly, looking up at her.

They made their way to the main foyer, finding Teddy and a very guilt ridden Larry. Gloria stopped in front of Larry, who couldn’t bring herself to look at her.  
“Is Ella alright?” He asked, staring at his shoes. In answer, Gloria wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into, yet another hug.  
“Ella was right. Tonight is all about the hugs.” Gloria murmured.  
“She’s alright, Larry,” Ahk said from somewhere behind Gloria. “Charles has taken her back to their display.” Larry nodded.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault,” Gloria told him as she stepped back, letting him go. She looked around them “Now where is he so I can return the favour?”  
Teddy pulled back from a hug with Sac before answering.  
“I helped Lawrence search everywhere for him,” Teddy glanced at Larry. “He seems to be a very elusive man I’m afraid.”  
Gloria nodded, trying to think of somewhere they might have missed.  
“We should have rules,” Sac spoke to Larry. “Just in case it happens before we can kick his ass.” She smiled at Gloria as she said this. Teddy kissed her cheek and smiled at her.  
“Yeah,” Larry said glumly. “Ok. Nobody is to wander off alone. We stay in groups or pairs.” Larry grew more sure of himself as he spoke. “Nobody is to go near the Ripper’s exhibit while it’s here. Maybe if I can secure that entire area it’ll be harder for him to get loose.”  
“Maybe locking us all in our own exhibits will make it even harder?” Gloria suggested, but hated the thought of being locked up again. Looking at Ahkmenrah, she knew he had the same opinions on being locked in his crypt. “That’s if everyone is willing.”  
Teddy’s grasp on Sac’s arm tightened. Larry considered the idea as he looked each of them.  
“I know that’s a last resort. We’ll try the group thing first. If that doesn’t work, then I’m going to have to lock the exhibits.”  
Gloria could see Ahk physically relax and heard Teddy sigh in relief. Larry looked at his watch.  
“You guys should probably start getting yourselves ready for morning. I’m going to make one last sweep of the building before sunrise.”  
Bidding each other Good Day they each went their separate ways. Teddy and Sac to the North American Hall, Larry to patrol and Ahkmenrah walked Gloria to her own exhibit. They strolled quietly through the museum’s halls, bidding other exhibits Good Day. Gloria noticed Johnny talking quietly with one of the Vikings.  
Ahkmenrah gently reached down and took her hand. Once they reached a deserted corridor he pulled her to a stop.  
“What is it?” Gloria asked, looking back at him.  
“Are you alright?” He asked softly.  
Looking him in the eye, she shook her head.  
“No.” She whispered quietly. Without hesitating, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. “Ella got hurt,” Gloria muttered into his shoulder. “And there have been alot of hugs this evening.” Ahk smiled.  
“Ella is alright,” he reminded her.  
“He still hurt my friend Ahk,” Gloria pulled away to look up at him. Ahkmenrah nodded. He chewed on his lip before smiling down at her.  
“What?” Gloria asked wryly  
“We got distracted last time we were here,” he pointed between the two of them.  
Gloria hid her face in his chest, masking her blush. Ahkmenrah laughed and placed a hand on the back of her neck. She peered up at him grinning.  
“I almost forgot. What with Jack the Ripper attacking my friend and everything.”  
Ahkmenrah’s face became shadowed with guilt. Smiling, Gloria reached up and brought his face to her’s. Their lips touched briefly before the sound of gloved hands applauding caught their attention.  
Ahkmenrah’s face darkened when he looked over Gloria’s shoulder. Seeing his face she turned to the source. Jack the Ripper was standing in the middle of the corridor, slowly clapping, his head tilted to one side and a cane under his arm. He wore a top hat and a travel cape, with the attire of a Victorian gentleman.  
Gloria tried to take a step back but found that Ahk was not a great doorway, and he grasped her arms to steady her.  
Jack ceased his mock applause and dropped his arms, smoothly catching his cane to lean on.  
“Hello,” he said, smiling.  
Gloria felt anger bubble up from her chest as Jack slowly stalked towards them, twirling his cane.  
“Gloria. Isn’t it?” My, my. I see why he likes you,” he said, pointing at Ahk with his cane. “You’ve made some very interesting promises to your friends,” he came to a stop right in front of Gloria, bringing his face down to her level. “Well, I’d like to see you try.”  
Ahkmenrah tightened his grip on Gloria’s arms and pulled her to stand behind him. Jack straightened his back to loom above the Pharaoh.  
“Touch her, and I will make what you did seem like picnic compared to what I am capable of.” Ahkmenrah’s voice had lowered to a dangerous level of anger. Jack smiled crookedly down at him.  
“Ahkmenrah. I’ve been doing a little bit of reading while you’ve all been running around, hugging,” his eyes met Gloria’s. “Crying.”  
At the look in his eyes, Gloria felt fear wash over her.  
“I kn-” A look of shock and confusion plastered itself on to Jack’s face and he looked down at his feet. “What?”  
With a squeal that would put a little girl to sham, he fell forward face first on to the marble floor. Peeking around Ahk, Gloria saw with much glee Jed and Octavius’ men securing Jack’s ankles with rope, running around his legs with it to make sure he won’t get free.  
“Yeehaw! Well done fellas! We got ourselves our best catch yet!” Jed yelled joyfully.  
Gloria giggled at the miniatures as they all cheered.  
“Thank you boys, great catch you got there,” Ahk grasped Gloria’s hand when Jack began yelling in frustration.  
“It is our pleasure madam. My Liege.” Octavius said bowing his head at them both while Jed tilted his hat at them.  
“BOZO!” Gloria looked up to see Atilla running up the hallway with Larry at his heels, zip-ties in hand.  
“Wow, great job guys!” Larry enthused as he knelt down to tie Jack’s hands. “I got this guys. You go get ready for sunrise. You did good.”  
“Yessir, Gigantor!” Jed shouted.  
“Would you stop…” Larry looked between Jack and Jed. “Stop calling me that.”  
Gloria let Ahkmenrah’s hand drop from hers and approached Jack, stopping at his head. Holding her dress she lifted her foot up before bringing his down hard on his face.  
“OW! What the… Really? Now? I’m tied up!” Jack whined at her.  
“That’s for Ella! Asshole!”  
Ahkmenrah pulled her away with an impressed smirk on his lips.  
“Let’s go, shall we?” He muttered. “Good day Larry.” He called over his shoulder, as he dragged Gloria away.  
Before they reached the hallway with Gloria’s exhibit, Ahkmenrah stopped and pulled her to him, kissing her hard. Before she could react, she felt herself melting into the kiss. Ahk pulled away slowly, but only just enough to peer down at her, their faces still close.  
“Well,” Gloria breathed, struggling to think of words, any word to say.  
“I just didn’t want the night to end with another distraction.”  
Gloria nodded in bewilderment. “Uh-huh”.  
“And the way you kicked him there made me want to kiss you even more.”  
Gloria nodded, not really listening, but stared at his lips as he spoke. She decided she liked his lips. And his face. Actually right now there was nothing she didn’t like about him.  
She slowly moved her hands up over him, feeling him, she finally snaked them behind his head and pulled him into another deep kiss.  
The sound of a cough resonated somewhere in Gloria’s ears, but she took no notice.  
“Hey! Princess Gloria!”  
They jumped apart quickly, turning to the source of the voice.  
“Johnny. Hi,” Gloria managed meekly.  
“Hello Johnny,” Ahkmenrah greeted, waving nervously at him. A wide grin spread across Jonny’s face.  
“It’s nearly sun up. Don’t you kids think you should be parting ways round about now?”  
“Of course,” Ahk said as he turned back to Gloria. “Um. Goodmorning Gloria.” She awkwardly held out her hand for him to shake, and he did.  
“Goodmorning Ahk.” She answered bewildered.  
Ahk bobbed his head once, turned and stumbled his way to his exhibit.  
Gloria and Johnny both watched him leave, Johnny craning his neck to do so. Once Ahk was gone he spun around grinning at Gloria, who frowned at him. Turning quickly, she made her way to the exhibit.. Johnny jogged to catch up with her, and when she looked up at him she found him still grinning wickedly at her.  
“Ella got hurt tonight,” Gloria told him.  
“I know.” Still he grinned.  
“Jack is interested in me now.”  
“Really?” Still with the grin.  
“I kicked him in the face.”  
“Well done, I’m proud of you.”  
They approached their exhibit and clambered up onto the platform. Gloria kissed Ella on the cheek, who noticed Johnny’s grin.  
“What’s up with him?” Ella asked.  
“Yeah Gloria. What’s up with me?”  
Ella and Charles watched them both as they got into position. Johnny twisted himself around to look at them.  
“I caught her and the Pharaoh making out.”  
Ella smiled widely at Gloria while Charles smirked.  
“How’s your Viking friend Johnny?” Gloria asked cheerfully. The question did the trick, wiping the smug smile from his face.  
Before he could retort, daylight filtered through the windows, signalling another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually wondering what everyone's Gloria looks like in their heads. I left out a description so she could be yours as well, I guess. In a way. Let me know. I'm on tumblr, my url is Smiley-Asylum.


	7. Teddy Roosevelt vs Jack the Ripper vs Sacagowea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Jack the Ripper arc. I'm hoping to move on the Battle of the Smithsonian, I will be using the original script as reference as there was supposed to be MUCH more Ahkmenrah. Feel free to yell at me/curse and or Hex me in the comments. They are reviewed but I do answer all of them. Mostly because I cba changing the settings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this would be up waaaaaaaaaay before now, but I had a degree to finish, then I had to move back up to Scotland, then I had to vote in the stupid elections (who votes Tory anyways?) then my best friend moved to China the other day, so I've been a little bit down in the dumps. I had this (mostly) written after christmas, but it needed alot of alterations. Anyways, yell at me in the comments I can take it, I deserve it. I've been planning to write stuff for other fandoms, the Walking dead and supernatural in particular, possibly the Magnificent Seven reboot. Love me some Goodnight. Enjoy!

Events at the museum had been quiet for three nights now. Gloria was laid back, listening as Ahkmenrah quietly pointed up at constellations he knew and told her stories of when he was a young boy in Egypt. They were alone in the Planetarium, lying on the floor. Ahkmenrah’s crown was sitting on the floor next to him so he could lie comfortably next to Gloria.  
“What was Egypt like?” She asked with genuine wonder, twisting her head to look at him.  
“The land that we lived on was called the black land. It was good and fertile for farming and settling. Because of the heat we had to live near the Nile,” the smile he had worn in remembrance slipped slightly. “I miss it sometimes.”  
Gloria reached for his hand and squeezed it. He looked at her and smiled sadly.  
“Things have changed quite a bit since then,” he said sarcastically. “I’m making the most of what I have here. Now.” He removed his hand from hers and gently caressed her cheek.  
Gloria smiled up at him. “I noticed.”  
“Really?” He asked coyly, moving to lean over her. “Am I that obvious?”  
Giggling, Gloria tried to hide her face, but Ahkmenrah gently placed thumb and finger under her chin and kissed her. Sliding her arms around him, she pulled him closer, and he deepened the kiss.   
A door towards the back of the room quietly and the house lights flickered on.  
“Ah!” Gloria exclaimed loudly, suddenly blinded.  
“Oh! Uh, sorry guys. Didn’t , uh, didn’t know you were in here.” Larry gestured awkwardly as he descended the stairs to where Ahkmenrah was now pulling Gloria to her feet.  
“Maybe put a tie on the door next time,” he teased, smiling.  
“What?” Gloria asked, puzzled.  
“Why on earth would we do that, Larry?” Ahk queried, looking to Gloria, confused evident on both their faces.  
Larry stiffened, realising his joke was lost on them.  
“No reason,” he replied robotically, glancing between the two. Clearing his throat loudly, he gestured towards the door he had just entered through. “Anyway, sorry guys, gotta lock up in here.”  
“Oh, of course Larry,” Ahkmenrah started, quickly snatching up his crown. After he placed it on his head, he held out his arm for Gloria.  
“Hey, the sky is pretty clear tonight. Maybe check out the roof. I’d take blankets though, it’s kinda chilly.” Larry suggested  
“Thank you, Larry,” Ahkmenrah exclaimed giddily before he practically dragged Gloria from the room.  
Not a single exhibit was alone tonight, Gloria noticed as she jogged to keep up with Ahk.  
“The employee locker room, that should have blankets,” Ahk wondered aloud to Gloria.   
“I really don’t know. Ahk, could we slow down? I’m scared of losing a limb back here.”  
“Sorry.” Ahk said, stopping suddenly outside the locker room, but he couldn’t hide the excitement on his face.  
Gloria smiled up at him. “You’re genuinely excited about this aren’t you.”  
Ahk brought her under to his chest and kept it there.   
“It’s been fifty two years since I’ve gazed upon the heavens,” he kissed her hand and held it to his chest again. “New York city is a whole new sky for me! New stars Gloria! Can you imagine?”  
Without saying a word, Gloria stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his.  
Pulling away she saw the look of an excited school boy on his face. Kissing her hand again he turned and disappeared through the door, leaving her to wait outside.  
Gloria smiled and shook her head as the door swung shut behind him. King or no, he was just like a school boy when he got excited. Still smiling, she turned and felt her smile slowly slip from her lips.  
Jack stood behind her, not ten feet away, a smug grin on his lips.  
“Boo.” He said quietly, mocking her terror-stricken state. “He’s adorable isn’t he? Both you of you,” he waved a hand at her as he took a step forward. “Star crossed lovers to gaze unto the stars.” He leaned on his cane, licking his lips trying to stop the laugh he could feel bubbling to the surface. “It really would be the tale of Romeo and Juliet if something were to happen to you,” he whispered. “Maybe, the door were to be locked, or stuck in some way that would find you both stuck on the roof at sunrise. Perhaps.” He shrugged his shoulders and slowly stepped up to Gloria, until she was only an arm’s length away.  
Gloria’s breath caught in her throat and her shoulders stiffened when he leaned in closer.  
“Unfortunately for our resident Pharaoh,” Jack said slowly, glancing at the door Ahkmenrah had disappeared through. “My blade will taste you.” Jack reached out and stroked her face gently as he spoke. Gloria began to tremble, unable to distance herself from him.   
“Please,” she managed. “Please don’t hurt anyone else.” Her voice shook as wide eyes begged him that she be the last. He grinned a wide, toothy grin as he straightened his back.   
It was then that Gloria felt a gloved hand gently grasp her elbow to gently pull her away. Turning her head, she came face to face with Teddy, his once warm eyes glaring coldly at Jack.  
“Not tonight, sir,” he grumbled, his voice dangerous and cold. “Not any night if I have anything to do with it.”  
Gloria was now behind Teddy, her trembling hands reaching for him, to stop him doing anything rash. Ahkmenrah chose that moment to reappear through the locker room door, smile disappearing when he took in the scene before him.   
In a flash, Jack held a knife to Ahk’s throat, eyes still on Teddy.  
“No!” Gloria cried, eyes brimming with tears. Ahkmenrah’s face was oddly calm, his eyes merely glancing at the blade, seeming almost bored with Jack and his actions.  
“Don’t you have anything better to do? Melt, possibly?” Ahk sassed, his head shaking to the side as he spoke.   
“Bad Pharaoh,” Jack muttered, and sliced Ahk’s cheek, a line of blood beginning to drip from the split in the skin.  
“Please! Just stop this!” Gloria cried stepping around Teddy.  
When Jack’s blade was turned on her, Gloria was dragged backwards, Teddy’s hands pulling her in a circle. She heard Teddy’s gasp and quickly turned her head to see Jack’s sword protruding from his chest.  
“Teddy!” Gloria gasped, as she turned to soften his fall. Collapsing to the floor with him. “No.” Gloria stared, wide eyed and terrified as Jack pulled his sword from Teddy’s back, swinging it over his head in preparation to bring it back down. His movement was hindered when Ahkmenrah threw the blanket he had been holding over Jack’s head, pinning his arms to his sides and blinding him. The sword clattering to the floor.  
“Teddy!” Sac’s voice came from behind Gloria, who turned her head, Teddy’s head in her lap. Sac’s face was one of intense rage. She slid her eyes to Ahkmenrah, who nodded his head once and let her approach before he let the blanket go, stepping away from the now flailing arms of Jack, and hurrying to Gloria’s side and kissed her on the head.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, fear now evident in his eyes. Gloria could only nod before turning her attention back to Sac, who was waiting for Jack to free himself. Once he did, his look of triumph turned to one of confusion as he had not expected Sacagawea to be so close to him. Without hesitation, and at the speed of light, Sac was on Jack’s back, her right leg over his shoulder while her left knee pushed into his back. She slipped both hands under his chin and began to pull as hard as she could. Jack began to yell and struggle as Sac kept pulling on his chin. Teddy began to sit up, he, Gloria and Ahk could merely watch as Sacagawea pulled and tugged at Jack’s head, his neck stretching more and more. His voice became rough as his yelling became choked.   
With a pop, Sacagawea held the once again wax head of Jack the Ripper in her hands. The headless body fell to the ground and Sac landed gracefully on her feet, eyes on the head in her hand, her face now smug.   
Teddy began to struggle to his feet, Ahk and Gloria moving quickly to help him up, their eyes still staring at the head in Sac’s hands. Teddy cleared his throat as he took a step towards her.  
“Remind me never to make you angry,” he stuttered. Sac smiled sweetly at him, holding the head a little higher. Teddy gulped.  
“Teddy what were you thinking?” Gloria demanded, her voice breathless.  
“I was thinking, that I didn’t want to see you hurt, my dear.” Teddy answered her quietly, raising a gloved hand to stroke her cheek.  
“Thank you my friend” Ahk said, still holding Teddy up. “I was only gone a moment. I won’t make that mistake again.”  
“Evidently,” Teddy said, gesturing towards Jack’s body.  
Hurried footsteps echoed towards them as Larry and Attila appeared around the corner, breathless. Larry stopped in front of them, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
“I heard,” he tried, gulping loudly. “I heard Jack was out again.”   
He doubled over, face contorted in pain as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Are you alright, Larry?” Ahk asked, despite him being the one with blood on his face. Larry waved off Ahk’s question and nodded his head enthusiastically. He opened his eyes and noticed Jack’s headless body sprawled out on the floor. Straightening, he frowned and pointed at his find.   
“Uh. What… What happened to Jack?”  
Sac smiled at Larry as she handed him the head she was still holding.   
“The Jack the Ripper display is now closed to the public,” she replied, taking Teddy’s arm and leading him away from the group, heading towards the delivery door as she kissed his cheek softly.  
Larry turned back to Gloria and Ahk, noticing Ahk’s cheek.  
“Wow, are you ok?” He pointed at the cut that was still seeping blood. Ahk started and wiped some of it away on his hand.  
“I’m fine, Larry. I’ve been dealt worse with a blade,” he joked, at which Attila giggled behind Larry.  
Gloria ran into the locker room, grabbed a cloth and returned to Ahk almost immediately. He watched her face as she gently began to dab at the blood on his cheek.   
Larry looked at the head still in his hands.  
“So. What happened, exactly?”  
Gloria smiled up at Ahk, then turned her face to look at the night guard.  
“Let’s just never get on Sac’s bad side. Ever.”  
Ahk smiled at her and kissed her cheek, bringing her attention back to him.  
“Sac? Sac did this?” Larry lifted the head, eyes on Gloria.  
“He hurt Teddy,” Gloria shrugged as Ahk slipped his hand into hers and picked up the blanket. Larry looked at the head, then the body, and then back to the head.  
“Would you still come stargazing with me?” Ahk asked Gloria, a hint of dubiety in his voice. Gloria chewed on her lip then looked at Larry, who merely smiled.  
“You guys still have hours before sunrise. Go ahead.”  
Grinning, Gloria grabbed Ahk’s hand tightly and dragged him into a run, his head snapped backwards at the sudden force of her tug on his arm.  
“Be careful!” Larry called after them.  
“Soo so pul-ah,” Attila muttered and shook his head as he watched them disappear around the corner.  
“Come on, stars are nice,” Larry stated, looking at the Hun.   
“Pfft,” Attila spat as he left Larry to clean up the mess.

 

Ahk burst through the door onto the roof, Gloria’s hand still clutched in his. Letting her go, he stepped further out and looked up at the night sky. Gloria was still at the door, looking for some way to prop it open.  
“What are you doing?” Ahk asked, the blanket still under his arm.  
“Looking for something to stop prevent us from being locked out,” she answered, her attention still on her task. Hearing metal grinding stone, she looked up to find Ahkmenrah placing a fire extinguisher in front of the door.  
“Larry put it up here in case our cavemen friends decided to start more fires,” Ahk answered her unasked question. “Come on.” He took her hand again and led her out into the night. She watched as he lay the blanket out and sat down next to him, her skirt fanning out around her.  
Ahkmenrah leaned on one arm while the other fiddled with the hem of her skirt, both staying silent after the night’s events.  
“Are you alright?” Ahk finally asked, glancing up to her face, her eyes refusing to meet his. She nodded, though her shoulders were tense. “Please talk to me.” Ahk whispered, bringing his fingers up to pinch lightly at her chin.  
“It’s just something Jack said.”  
“He isn’t a problem anymore,” Ahk grinned widely. “Sac saw to that.” He bit his lip, hoping to make her smile. Gloria laughed before finally turning to meet his eyes.  
“He hurt you though,” Gloria said, fingers tracing over the cut on his cheek.   
“Like I said, I’ve had worse from a blade,” he didn’t smile when he spoke, his eyes drifting off to the wall.  
“You don’t have to tell me now,” Gloria soothed. Ahkmenrah still wouldn’t look at her. Biting the inside of her lip, she adjusted her skirt and lay back. “Did we not come up here to look at the stars? Or is that all in my head?”  
Ahk lolled his head around to look at her, bemused, before a grin spread across his face. In one fluid motion he removed his crown as he lay back next to her, placing it by his head.   
“I like the noises out here,” Gloria muttered as the city’s sounds drifted up to their ears.  
“It is certainly different to what I am accustomed to.”  
“You’re accustomed to people waiting on you hand and foot and telling you how marvellous you are,” Gloria jested. “The last part I will agree with.” Ahkmenrah snorted and twisted around to look at her.   
“I don’t imagine you waiting on anyone hand and foot,” he leaned up on one elbow, his chin resting on his hand. “Perhaps that’s why I like you so much.”  
“You like me? I never noticed,” Gloria grinned at him.  
“I have battle scars that prove so,” he said, pointing at the cut on his cheek.   
“I know,” the smile was gone from her lips now. “I don’t want anyone else to ever get hurt defending me ever again. It’s too scary. You and then Teddy all at once, that was just too much.”  
Ahkmenrah suddenly leaned down pressed his lips to her’s. Gloria placed her hand at the back of his neck as he kissed her deeply.   
When he finally pulled away enough for them to catch their breath, Gloria couldn’t help her grin.  
“I thought we were star gazing.”  
“Maybe another night. I’m suddenly very disinterested.” Ahk bit his lip, causing Gloria to lean up and kiss him once more.


End file.
